


Our Last Goodbye

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, our own version of historical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it couldn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Goodbye

 

 

 

Seeing the people in the court had always bothered Donghae, though he knew it was just how life was, especially since it was in the royal family. With the rite of passage of the prince, the crowd was bustling as they all discussed how they should welcome the prince formally into the court.

 

With a heavy breath, Donghae slipped out of the court, knowing that with the officials in their meeting, he would not be needed. Not yet, anyway. He headed down the grand halls of the palace, keeping his head lowered so as to not see anyone that he walked past. With his current status, making eye contact with anyone within the palace was a big no-no. Not only would it draw attention to him, but it could also get him into a lot of trouble with the King.

 

And he had no desire to be that close to the man.

 

Jerking a bit when he ran into someone, Donghae’s hand shot out to catch the person’s elbow, steadying him.

 

Donghae lifted his head, opening his mouth to apologize, but then snapped it shut upon recognizing who it was that he had in his grasp.

 

Dread filled him.

 

It was the prince.

 

“Oh, that hurt,” the prince groaned before noticing him and immediately looked concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

Donghae swallowed, nodding as he withdrew his hand. Immediately, he bowed his head, breaking the eye contact.

 

“Are you sure?” he heard Kyuhyun ask, concern evident. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

 

Instead of saying anything, Donghae bowed and hastily left the bewildered prince, not wanting to linger in his presence anymore.

 

His heart was racing.

 

He was not meant to show his face to the prince.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was officially turning nineteen - the age of adulthood in their land.

 

While he was excited about finally being noticed as a man, he was also afraid. He knew that once he was acknowledged as an adult, he’d be forced into his father’s world of politics and fear. But it also meant freedom - a chance to finally see what everyone else did without having anyone tell him he was too young.

 

The party was exciting, filled with people Kyuhyun knew and liked.

 

Yet, he was careful, on edge as he was sure that the court officials and father had planned something for him on his birthday.

 

They always did.

 

When his father made the official announcement acknowledging him as a man, Kyuhyun’s attention was caught when a cloaked figure was brought out onto the floor.

 

“Kyuhyun,” his father began, his voice strong and loud in the midst of the crowd. “This is your present, but you mustn’t remove the cloak until you reach your room. This is a particularly proud present the Court and I have chosen to give you.”

 

Kyuhyun cursed at his father for putting him in the spotlight, but gave him a smile nonetheless. “Thank you, father.”

 

The King nodded, seemingly pleased while an official brought the stranger over to Kyuhyun’s side.

 

Curious, Kyuhyun excused himself from the party, leading the stranger back to his room as he wondered just what it was his father was planning. It was no secret to him that a man’s rite of passage also meant having his first sexual encounter, but Kyuhyun had hoped things would be different for him.

 

He didn’t want to randomly sleep with anyone.

 

“Remove your cloak,” Kyuhyun ordered once they were in the safety of his room, spinning around to look at his ‘present’.

 

There was a brief moment before the person finally gave a nod, hands reaching up to remove the cloak, and Kyuhyun’s eyes widened slightly upon seeing who it was.

 

Seeing the familiar robes of the servant who had been catering to his needs for the last four months, the veil covering his face except from his eyes.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun questions, stunned.

 

Donghae bows his head, his eyes looking down. “My Prince.”

 

“W-what...I don’t understand,” Kyuhyun struggles to get out, watching the servant. “You...aren’t you my personal servant? Why-”

 

“Your father bought me for you to not only look after you on a daily basis, but also to induct you into you becoming a man, my Prince.” Donghae’s sweet voice is ever polite, always well spoken and careful.

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him. “Right.”

 

Donghae nods, eyes still cast down.

 

Kyuhyun struggles with what he has to do. Any other time it’s easy being around the older male, he was familiar and knew Kyuhyun’s habits now.

 

“My Prince?”

 

Kyuhyun jerks. “Y-yes?”

 

“May I have permission to approach?”

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a breath, and Donghae peeks up at him to judge his reaction.

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

As Donghae approaches, the soft robes he was wearing moved like a second skin, and Kyuhyun would be lying if he said he hasn’t always wondered why the servant had been so covered up, yet wore such easy and delicate material.

 

“Does this mean I can finally see more than your eyes?” Kyuhyun questions softly as Donghae stops a little away from him.

 

Donghae nods. “If it would please you, my Prince.”

 

Kyuhyun watches, holding his breath as Donghae slowly unveils his face for the first time since they’ve met.

 

As the veil drops to the floor, Kyuhyun quawks. “I saw you earlier,” he breathes, amazed.

 

Donghae’s cheeks touch a pretty shade of pink as he nods. “That was a mistake on my part. I didn’t have enough time to dress in my full attire, my Prince.”

 

Kyuhyun grits his teeth a little. “You’ve been with me for four months and now you are to bed me, I think we can drop the formalities.”

 

Donghae looks uncomfortable at that. “My Prince-”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun corrects.

 

The servant obviously looked reluctant, his mouth opening slightly before closing again as conflicting emotions became evident in his eyes.

 

“Well?” the prince asked, watching him closely.

 

Almost looking as if he wanted to hold back a sigh, Donghae gave a brief nod. “Kyuhyun,” he said softly. “But the initiation doesn’t have to be right away.”

 

Kyuhyun shifted a bit, still looking uncomfortable with the idea that his personal servant - the one he had grown close to in just a mere four months - were to bed him. He never even thought about it, having never considered the idea that his personal servant would end up being used by his father just to induct him, and with the way Donghae was always covered up, imagination just died around him.

 

“Why did it have to be you?” Kyuhyun finally asked.

 

Donghae looked slightly hurt, but before Kyuhyun could notice, it disappeared. “If you wish for one of the courtesans in the court to induct you, then I can fetch one. The king simply believed it would be easier for you if you experienced it with someone who knew you well enough.”

 

“Like you.”

 

The servant gave a slight nod. “Like me,” he agreed softly.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, pacing around his room as he thought about his decisions. He could simply lie, tell his father and the court that he had slept with Donghae, and no one would have to know. He wouldn’t need to have to be with his servant in that way, and it certainly won’t hurt to have everyone believed he was initiated through their country’s traditions.

 

“You said we don’t have to do it right away?” Kyuhyun asked, looking back at his servant.

 

Donghae nodded again. “But it does have to be tonight before the clock chimes midnight; otherwise, you would not be considered a man,” he informed him.

 

Kyuhyun made a face. “What if we lie? What if we tell them we did it, but didn’t?”

 

“My Pri-”

 

“I am not going to sleep with a man,” Kyuhyun gritted out, causing Donghae to straighten.

 

The servant’s eyes were unreadable. “Then shall I fetch a courtesan to have her replace me?” he asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

 

Kyuhyun thought about it, recalling his earlier suggestion. It would be easier, he thought, if he slept with a courtesan instead of Donghae. That way, there would be no trouble, and it wouldn’t be as awkward.

 

“Yes,” he finally decided. “But make sure no one sees you.”

 

Donghae gave a bow, fetching his cloak and putting it around him before slipping out of the room without another word, making Kyuhyun relax a little.

 

This was the right way, he decided. There was no way he was going to sleep with Donghae, even if his own father had told the servant to.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe as the older woman smiled down at him, undressing him.

 

Was it normal for him to be this scared?

 

Kyuhyun tried to keep his expression smooth and not showing just how much his stomach was rolling and how his body had started to break out into a cold sweat.

 

The courtesan gently tugged him up so that he was sitting, removing the clothing from him and away from them.

 

“Do not be afraid, my Prince,” the woman assures softly as she lightly strokes down his spine.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he nods, but his body starts to shake.

 

The courtesan gives him another gentle smile and stuns Kyuhyun by gently leading his hand to the swell of her covered breast.

 

“See?” she says softly as she guides his hand to feel. “Nothing to be scared of.”

 

Kyuhyun hears Donghae come back in the room with the tray that he must have prepared for the…bedding.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t even look at him as he yanks his hand away, face burning.

 

“Just call if you need anything else, my Prince,” Donghae kindly says from behind his veil that he had put back on.

 

Kyuhyun can only nod, and his servant leaves them.

 

The courtesan’s eyes change and Kyuhyun swallows, helpless as she press closer to him.

 

“Let us begin, my Prince.”

 

 

So...he was a man now.

 

Kyuhyun pulled his knees closer to his chest, back resting against the pillar as he sat outside on the porch of his room.

 

He just couldn’t be inside his room yet. The night was all too fresh in his mind.

 

“Good morning, my Prince,” came Donghae soft voice, and Kyuhyun jerks in surprise as his servant walks down the stoned path leading towards his room.

 

“I told you to call me Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun reminds, heart slowing back down.

 

Donghae bows his head in apology, and Kyuhyun frowns at seeing the veil still covering his face.

 

“Why are you still wearing that?” he asks bluntly, and Donghae, who is used to his tongue, merely looks down at the floor.

 

“I was only told to remove it for that one night.”

 

Kyuhyun stares ahead, looking out at the small garden surrounding his room. “Do not wear it from now on.”

 

He sees Donghae snap his head to look at him, but he nods.

 

“Yes, my Pri-Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs and stretches his legs out slowly across the smooth dark wood. “Before you attend to my sheets, can you run my bath?”

 

Donghae nods as he toes off his outside shoes to put on his slippers. “Yes, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun grabs the tail end of his soft robes, halting the older male as he passes. “Donghae…”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Kyuhyun looks up at him and points at his face. “The veil.”

 

Donghae’s eyes widen and he hastily takes it off, and Kyuhyun lets him go.

 

He listens as the male slides open his door and shuts it softly.

 

Kyuhyun had already tidied up a little, not wanting to be reminded of his….embarrassing encounter with the courtesan.

 

As he strained to listen to Donghae work, it began to relax him, the familiarity of it making him shut his eyes and allow him to catch up on the night’s sleep he had failed to catch.

 

 

 

“You seem deep in thought.”

 

At the soft, but familiar voice, Donghae looked up from his work of fixing the prince’s meals, sending a soft smile at the man lingering in the doorway.

 

“And your veil is gone,” the male noted.

 

Donghae gave a light shrug, returning to what he was doing. “And you’ve returned from Japan in an early manner.”

 

“The matter was easily settled; nothing to worry about,” the male hummed out before walking over to him, gently brushing his fingers against his spine. “How was the prince’s birthday?”

 

“He’s a man now.”

 

“Does that mean you and-”

 

Donghae shook his head, peering up at him with a small smile. “You know I can’t reveal that information, Yunho.”

 

“Just figured I’d try,” Yunho murmured. “Did he order you take keep the veil off, too?”

 

The servant gave a nod, returning his attention back to the food. “Yes.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Before Donghae could even ask him why, Yunho swooped down and pecked him on the lips, surprising him greatly. He was too stunned even as Yunho ruffled his hair and left without another word.

 

Eyebrows furrowing, the servant simply shook his head and got back to work, already too used to his friend’s affections towards him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was mad.

 

He had been in his room all day, finally gaining enough courage to head back into it after what had happened last night. He was only thankful Donghae had cleaned everything up, feeling more refreshed and clean than he had in years.

 

But the lack of sleep from before finally found its way into him, causing him to be agitated.

 

After being coaxed out from his room to attend to a meeting from his father’s minister, Kyuhyun had wanted nothing more than to escape, especially since he had seen the same courtesan from the night before strolling the halls, being escorted to a room by a minister.

 

It didn’t disgust Kyuhyun, but he felt...rather uncomfortable during the whole act. It was as if it didn’t satisfy him at all, making him wonder if that was how it usually felt.

 

Then his thoughts turned to his personal servant - on how Donghae would have inducted him instead of the courtesan.

 

When his curiosity got the best of him, he had sought out the male, only to fall back when seeing him talk to his father’s best soldier, Yunho. Kyuhyun didn’t mean to watch, but he did, feeling something irrational take over him when Yunho kissed _his_ servant.

 

So he went back to his room, thinking of what he should demand of Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun?” came the soft voice, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

Peering up from his pillow, Kyuhyun saw Donghae slip inside, holding a tray of food.

 

“Lunch is ready,” Donghae told him quietly as he came closer to fix everything for the prince.

 

Kyuhyun watched him for a moment as he sat up. “Why did Yunho kiss you?” he asked, the question slipping out of his mouth.

 

The question almost caused Donghae to drop the small bowl he had been placing on the table near Kyuhyun’s side. “Kiss?”

 

Kyuhyun puts a hand on top of Donghae’s wrist, stopping him. “I saw you both.”

 

Donghae looks up at him, face stricken. “M-my p-prince-”

 

“Your answer?” Kyuhyun presses for an answer and Donghae swallows, his brown eyes anxious. “Are you two...together?”

 

Donghae’s shocked look makes Kyuhyun’s stomach tighten.

 

“No!” Donghae denies. “W-we’re not.”

 

“Then why are you so scared to answer my question?” Kyuhyun asks as he moves his hand from Donghae’s wrist.

 

“It is not custom for a person of my status to have that privilege,” Donghae explains, hands shaking a little as he continues to serve Kyuhyun’s food. “But...Yunho-ssi is a dear friend.”

 

“Friend?” Kyuhyun echos back, frowning. “Friends kiss?”

 

Donghae’s face flushes further. “Yunho-ssi is affectionate to those close to him.”

 

Kyuhyun remains silent, watching Donghae work. As the male moves to pull away, tray in hand, Kyuhyun stops him again.

 

“Before I retire for the night, I would like you to see to my back,” Kyuhyun instructs, and Donghae nods.

 

He gives Kyuhyun a concerned look. “Is it because of….”

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him, confused. “Because of?”

 

Donghae clears his throat, trying not to smile. “Is it because of the bedding last night, Kyuhyun.”

 

Two things attacked Kyuhyun at that moment, first was the crippling reminder of the night, and second was the fact Donghae had addressed him by his name. Willingly.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at his food as his face heats up. “Do not be tardy,” he warns as he picks up his chopsticks. “I am rather tired so I would like the massage done with quickly.”

 

Donghae nods, but Kyuhyun spies the amused look on his servant’s face as he stands to leave, bowing once he gets to the door.

 

Once the male leaves, Kyuhyun loosens his robe a little, needing to cool down.

 

He’ll make sure Yunho remains away from his servant for the time being, but come tonight, Kyuhyun will have his curiosity dealt with.

 

He just has to compare the feel of Donghae’s touch to the courtesan’s. That is all.

 

 

 

Lying on his front, tucked comfortably on the lavish pillows, Kyuhyun swallows, tense with nerves as the cold air hits his back.

 

“Relax,” Donghae soothes from behind him. “I have done this to you before.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It is different now.”

 

He hears the lid of the oil jar being unscrewed. “How so?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face heats up. “Because I am a man now.”

 

He hears a smothered snort and glances over his shoulder to see Donghae’s expression collected, but his eyes are dancing. “Shall I begin?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut, clinging onto his sheets, almost jerking when he felt Donghae’s hands against his back.

 

“Relax,” Donghae coaxed, and the younger had to shield his face from Donghae’s view.

 

Kyuhyun tried to do as he was told, slowly feeling himself start to relax as he felt Donghae’s hands soothe out the tension in his muscles. He breathed out, eyes closing.

 

However, his mind was immediately invaded with memories from last night, making him want to stop Donghae from massaging him. He almost did until he felt Donghae soothe out a knot in his shoulder, causing him to let out a low moan.

 

Freezing, Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open, embarrassment flooding him.

 

“I-”

 

“How adorable,” he heard his servant tease, causing his face to turn red. “You must’ve had that knot in there for a while. No wonder why it feels good.”

 

Kyuhyun could only nod dumbly, burying his face again while trying to calm himself. As Donghae continued to massage him, he swallowed, feeling his hands dip lower to the base of his spine.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Kyuhyun closed his eyes again, desperately wishing he would fall asleep during the massage like he always did. Instead, his mind chose to torment him, but it replaced the image of the courtesan with Donghae as his previous musings from earlier returned.

 

Feeling fingers press into the base of his spine, Kyuhyun felt his hips jerk in surprise.

 

“My Prince?”

 

“I-It’s nothing,” Kyuhyun hastily said, his words muffled.

 

Donghae hummed, his fingers dancing against the younger male’s back as he sought out for tensed muscles. “You need to relax more, My Prince. You’re unusually tense.”

 

“It comes with being a man.”

 

The servant chuckled softly. “Being a man doesn’t mean you have to be so tense,” he told him.

 

“Donghae.”

 

Donghae quieted at that and Kyuhyun felt a small pang of guilt, but ignored it as he focused on Donghae’s fingers.

 

...And Kyuhyun felt himself heat up at the thought, too distracted with the thought that he let out a surprised moan, hips jerking when Donghae pressed down on another sensitive spot.

 

He felt Donghae pause, just holding Kyuhyun down.

 

It did nothing to control his thoughts.

 

Burying his head more into his pillows, Donghae slowly presses again, halting when Kyuhyun whines, squirming.

 

“Does that hurt, Kyuhyun?” Donghae asks, his voice a lot lower and whispered.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

Donghae does it again, but rubs this time.

 

Kyuhyun comes up gasping, hands tightening on the pillows as the wave of pleasure ran up his spine and down to his fingers, causing them to tingle as he hastily rolls away from Donghae.

 

“Kyu-”

 

“That will be all tonight, Donghae,” Kyuhyun pants out, avoiding his look. “You may leave.”

 

Listening to soft sounds of Donghae moving and leaving, the door sliding shut, Kyuhyun glances down at the bunched up material covering his lap.

 

Shuddering, still being able to feel that pressure against his back, Kyuhyun blushes as he palms himself through the material, his hips jerking.

 

Comparing the two nights, Kyuhyun can say that he should have let Donghae be the one to make him man.

 

It didn’t take him an embarrassingly long time to get aroused, which is what had happened last night. No, tonight, he got half erect within a minute of Donghae touching him.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, eyes shutting as he pictures Donghae’s hands on him again.

 

This was a new and interesting development.

 

And he was going to explore it.

 

 

 

“You have to attend, Kyuhyun,” Donghae reprimands him gently, but sternly as he stands waiting for Kyuhyun to leave.

 

“One, it is too humid,” Kyuhyun says, using his fingers to argue his case, “two, I sweat too much, and three, who wants to do sports in this heat?!”

 

Donghae gives him an unimpressed look. “It is part of your duty, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun huffs, already too warm. “I need shade.”

 

“How about archery?” Donghae barters, and Kyuhyun eyes him. “That way I can provide the shade, and you are still getting some physical exercise and learning.”

 

Kyuhyun groans as he steps off the porch and shoves his feet into the sandals. “Fine.”

 

Donghae smiles and steps behind him as they head from his private area and towards the grounds where the archery stand is located.

 

As Kyuhyun gets himself reaquainted with his bow, Donghae bows to leave. “I will go get Yunho-ssi.”

 

Kyuhyun rounds on him, bow pointing at him. “Why?!”

 

Donghae gives him a startled look. “He is quite skilled in archery.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Do not go to him.”

 

He could see the way his servant’s eyebrows furrowed, most likely confused by the order.

 

“He is also your teacher,” Donghae tried to argue, his voice as calm and collected as ever.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head again, looking displeased. “No, do not get him. He is not needed here.”

 

“My Pri-”

 

“I see the prince has chosen to get himself reacquainted with his bow,” a new voice chimed in, causing Kyuhyun to stiffen while Donghae looked over.

 

Kyuhyun slowly turned around, seeing Yunho approaching them. He managed a smile. “Well, it has been a long time, after all. It wouldn’t do well if I couldn’t keep up at least one skill.”

 

The oldest chuckled and nodded slowly. “Perhaps. It is good to see you out and about. I’ve heard from the rest of the servants that you haven’t had come out of your room yesterday.”

 

“I was basking in finally being a man.”

 

“As we all did,” Yunho remarked, a hint of a smile on his face while Donghae shook his head.

 

The servant sighed, catching their attention. “Yunho-ssi, please help the prince practice. I shall return shortly with snacks.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yunho asked, peering at Donghae in a way that made Kyuhyun’s grip on his bow tighten. “I can accompany you if you like.”

 

“There’s no-”

 

Donghae shook his head, holding a hand up. “I’ll be fine, Yunho-ssi,” he told him. “Do not worry about me.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Donghae gave a bow before walking away from them, waiting until he was gone before turning to Yunho.

 

“Stay away from him,” Kyuhyun told him, earning a surprised look from Yunho.

 

The older blinked slowly. “Donghae is my friend,” he told him. “I don’t see why I should have to stay away from my own friend.”

 

“You are not his friend,” the prince gritted out. “He’s mine.”

 

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Did you not ask him to fetch a courtesan to replace him during your rite of passage?”

 

“He told you?” Kyuhyun demands, incredulous. “He swore-”

 

“He did not tell me, My Prince,” Yunho cuts in smoothly as he moves closer to correct his hold on the bow.

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns at the trick the warrior pulled. “I can have you punished for that.”

 

“I am just looking out for him.”

 

Kyuhyun bristles at the close relationship those two have. “He does not-”

 

“I’m the only one he usually talks to in the palace,” Yunho defended, cutting him off again, giving Kyuhyun a scolding look. “He has been here four months, My Prince, and no one will befriend him still.”

 

Kyuhyun blinks at that. “Why not?” he demands.

 

Yunho moves him so that he’s in position, arms up, bow steady. “Practise pulling for a few minutes to warm up,” he says, not answering Kyuhyun’s question.

 

Kyuhyun lowers the bow and gives him an annoyed look. “Do not evade my question, Yunho-ssi.”

 

Yunho sighs, but gives him a partial annoyed look in return. “He came from the south, far down the south.”

 

Kyuhyun’s brain works. “They’re shunning him because he came from poverty?” Kyuhyun hisses, outraged. “Most of the servants here have came from poverty!”

 

Yunho taps the back of his head to quieten him. “Think harder.”

 

Kyuhyun glowers. “What else is there other than that?”

 

Hearing the sound of Donghae returning, Yunho moved closer to him, and forced his bow back up.

 

“Pleasure, My Prince,” Yunho whispers, causing Kyuhyun’s spine to stiffen. “The pleasure trade.”

 

“My Prince, shall I go and errect the shade for you?” Donghae asks as he finishes setting the snacks, and Kyuhyun’s so glad he has no arrow in his bow because it would have fired in shock.

 

Yunho smiles when he sees Kyuhyun’s flustered expression and tells Donghae that he should.

 

When Donghae leaves again, Kyuhyun’s bow drops again.

 

“Do more reading, My Prince,” Yunho says as he steps over to the snack tray. “And get those arms back up, enough gossiping, it is time for work.”

 

Kyuhyun spends the rest of his lesson with his head elsewhere.

 

 

 

Following Yunho’s slightly sarcastic comment, Kyuhyun did read up on the south’s history.

 

He had learned that the south specialized in the pleasure trade; in other words, sex slaves. They were rather infamous for the many brothels they had in the country, along with rather other questionable acts. As a country in poverty, Kyuhyun learned that the King of the South - a man who had risen to power through unorthodox means himself - had to do something to bring trade to their country.

 

So he chose pleasure.

 

And it was a trade many enjoyed and many disapproved.

 

Though Kyuhyun knew that the pleasure trade had been in existence for years, he never dwelled on it himself. His mother hated it, his father had no care in it, but he had known those who partook in the trade.

 

It was then Kyuhyun realized why exactly his father had chosen Donghae to be the one to bed him.

 

“My Prince?”

 

Startled, Kyuhyun hastily shut the book, yelping when he accidentally slammed his hand in the process. As he took it out to inspect the damage, a whimpering noise escaping from him, he froze in shock when Donghae suddenly came close, gently taking his hand to inspect it.

 

Kyuhyun could feel himself start to grow flustered, his eyes fixed on his servant’s face.

 

“You should be more careful, my prince,” Donghae scolded softly as he released his prince’s hand. “You do bruise easily, so you should be paying attention on what you were doing.”

 

Clearing his throat a few times, Kyuhyun frowned. “I was startled,” he retorted. “And I thought I told you to call me, Kyuhyun.”

 

At that, Donghae’s expression looked slightly troubled. “But, my prince, we are within the premises of eavesdropping ears. It would not do well for me if anyone were to know what you are trying to make me call you.”

 

“I don’t care,” the younger huffed. “I am the prince. They cannot say anything about it.”

 

“The castle has ears, my prince. Say one thing and it would be reported to the King,” Donghae pointed out. “But none of that now. It is time for dinner, and your father has sent me to fetch you.”

 

Kyuhyun made a face. “Must I go?”

 

“It is the week before the Sambok festival. Guests are arriving, so yes, you must attend.”

 

The prince groaned, almost whining. “But I don’t want to.”

 

“Prince Changmin has already arrived and demanded to see you,” Donghae pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun groaned at the mention of the prince from the south. “Of course he is,” Kyuhyun moans as tidies up his little study area. “Tell him that he can come see me.”

 

“You should be the one to greet him, he is a guest,” Donghae says lightly, but his tone his firm, once again leading Kyuhyun and causing him to huff again. “Would you like a change of attire?”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun groans as he gets up, “he can see me like this.”

 

“My prin-”

 

Kyuhyun waves off Donghae’s worried comment. “Have you met Prince Changmin, yet?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

 

Donghae shakes his head. “But I know of him. People say-”eyes widening, Donghae shuts up.

 

Curious to know more of what the people think of his close friend, Kyuhyun smiles. “Do not be shy, Donghae.”

 

Donghae bows his head in apology. “My apologies, my prince. It is not right to gossip.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at the male and starts to wonder.

 

He doesn’t really look like someone who has been trained in the act of pleasure. Sure, he is exotic looking, his skin a soft golden colour compared to the paleness of Kyuhyun’s skin. In the first month of Donghae working for him, the male had a delicious southern accent that can only be heard at rare moments now due to him biting it back.

 

Kyuhyun had been fascinated by it, and it’s a shame he can’t hear it as often as he would like.

 

Nodding for Donghae to follow him, Kyuhyun leaves his room to head to the other side of their royal home.

 

As the crossed the main courtyard, Kyuhyun tensed at seeing more people starting to arrive for the coming celebration.

 

“I dread this day of celebration,” Kyuhyun mutters as he hurries to the guest quarters, not wanting to be seen and be dragged into a boring conversation, or worse, about his name day.

 

He hears Donghae cover a snort and remembers just where the male had come from.

 

Kyuhyun makes a reminder to ask the male about his life down in the south as he slips back to allow Donghae to lead him to Changmin’s room.

 

“Would you need anything, my prince?” Donghae asks and then gawks at him in shock as Kyuhyun just pulls aside the door, not bothering to knock.

 

Ignoring Donghae’s spluttering, Kyuhyun grins as Changmin rounds at the sound of the abrupt entrance before relaxing at seeing it was him. “Min!”

 

He was about to engulf his close friend into a hug, but then he caught sight of what he was wearing.

 

He doesn’t bother to hold back his snigger. “Cold, Min?”

 

Changmin glares at him, huddling himself more into the thick luxurious cloak he was wearing. “I don’t know how you stand this cold,” he hisses.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as he waves for Donghae to come and shut the door as he takes a seat. “It’s cold to you, but hot for me,” Kyuhyun comments.

 

“Then you should come down south for this festival instead of having it up here where it isn’t even hot,” Changmin sniffs.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun reached over to flicked his forehead, earning an indignant squawk. “Don’t be so childish. It’s not often you even come up to the north.”

 

“Yeah, well, I have good reason,” the younger mumbled before noticing Donghae. “Oh, is this your servant, Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun blinked before looking over at Donghae, who kept his head lowered. “Yes, this is Donghae. He was a gift from my father.”

 

He slowly tensed a bit the longer Changmin continued to stare at him.

 

“He’s very cute,” Changmin finally said, looking back at Kyuhyun. “How lucky.”

 

Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun managed a smile. “Thank you.” He turned back to Donghae. “Donghae, can you fetch us some snacks?”

 

“Yes, my prince.” Bowing at the two, Donghae slipped out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Kyuhyun jumped when Changmin suddenly leaned close to him, a leering look in his eyes. “Now, tell me everything that’s happened on your rite of passage day,” he said eagerly. “I want to know every little bit.”

 

 

 

Humming softly to himself as he prepared snacks, Donghae didn’t react when he felt arms wrap around him. “Hello, Yunho.”

 

“Hello, Hae,” Yunho sang softly, snuggling against him. “Are you preparing snacks for the prince?”

 

Donghae nodded, shooing him away as he made sure everything was in perfect order and condition. “Yes, he sent me out to do so. He’s currently entertaining Prince Changmin.”

 

“I’m surprised the prince does not recognize you,” Yunho commented, leaning against the small counter where Donghae was against. “I mean, you two are from the same country and all, and it’s not that huge.”

 

The servant sent him a look. “Not everyone within the country knows each other. Besides, I kept my face shielded for the majority of the time, remember?”

 

He heard Yunho hum softly, causing him to shake his head. Donghae looked back at the food, hoping everything would be to the princes’ liking. Despite not knowing Changmin’s preference on food, Donghae hoped that the south prince had the same preference as Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae heard stories of the two of them being alike, so he hoped it meant that they were almost like the same person - just in different instances.

 

Lifting his head when he heard whispers, Donghae shook his head.

 

“Hae?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s with the whispers?”

 

Donghae breathed out. “Everyone’s been given me more attention lately due to me unmasking my face. They seem to be staring a lot lately.”

 

Seeing the male slightly stiffen, eyes looking in the direction of the whispering,  Donghae arched an eyebrow as he finished the final touches to the snacks.

 

“Just staring?” Yunho asks, and Donghae sees through the male’s casual tone.

 

“Just staring,” he assures.

 

“Some may start getting...friendly,” Yunho says slowly, still eyeing the direction the whispers were now starting to fade from.

 

Donghae smiles, pleased with his work, and looks over at the older male. “Yunho…”

 

“Hmm?” Yunho hums, and then looks over at Donghae.

 

Donghae reaches over to squeeze the male’s hand that was resting on the counter edge. “I can look after those types,” he says softly.

 

“I’m more concerned about officials,” Yunho mutters, turning his hand so he can hold Donghae’s. “I work with them, remember? I know how they get.”

 

Donghae walks over to him. “No one is going to get the chance to use me,” he swears, voice firm. “You should know me better by now.”

 

Yunho gives him a dry look. “But still…”

 

Donghae shakes his head, hand tightening. “Trust, Yunho.”

 

They stare at each other, only the sound of their breathing being heard. Eventually, Yunho sighs, and nods a little.

 

Donghae smiles and lets him go, patting the leather on his chest. “Speak to you later? I have to go back.”

 

Yunho nods, but doesn’t say anything.

 

Donghae leaves with his tray of snacks and drinks, and as he makes his way to where his prince is, he smiles to himself as he thinks back over the last couple of minutes with Yunho.

 

He was a caring man, but like all men, there is a limit.

 

Donghae was curious to when Yunho would meet his.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun reached over to try and smother the prince who was roaring with laughter. “Shut up!” he hisses.

 

Changmin rolls out of the way, evading the pillow. “You…” he pants out, trying to contain himself, “you lay there, stiff as she fucked you?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burned even more at the crude way. “Will you just-”

 

A gentle knock at the door had Kyuhyun spinning around as Changmin called for the person to come inside, still sniggering.

 

As the door slide open to show Donghae back with Kyuhyun’s request, he gives his close friend a murderous stare for him to keep quiet.

 

Bowing at the two princes, Donghae walked over to settle the snacks between the two princes.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin said cheerfully. “Kyuhyun must have really lucked out to have earned such a servant like you, Donghae.”

 

Donghae bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you, Prince Changmin.”

 

Nearly gritting his teeth at seeing the look his friend was giving him, Kyuhyun huffed. “Stop staring at him, Changmin.”

 

“Sorry,” the younger sang, looking back at Kyuhyun, eyes twinkling.

 

Kyuhyun almost reached over to smack him.

 

“So, Donghae, have you been working for Kyuhyun long?” Changmin asked.

 

Donghae blinked in surprise at being addressed while Kyuhyun, fed up, reached over to smack his harm, earning a squeak of surprise.

 

“Yah!” Changmin cried out.

 

The older prince huffed, crossing his arms. “Do not address my servant without my permission.”

 

“Oh, fine,” Changmin sulked before perking up. “Oh, let me tell you this story about how my brother was initiated!”

 

Kyuhyun looked as if he didn’t want to hear, but it didn’t stop Changmin from telling him the story. As the details got more explicit, he couldn’t help but glance over to where Donghae stood off to the side, remembering his servant’s touch against him.

 

He wondered just how he could convince Donghae to spend the night with him.

 

 

 

A week had passed by uneventfully, not without Changmin make certain comments here and there that caused Kyuhyun to hit him. Everyone was too busy preparing for the festival, and even Donghae, under the orders of the King, had to help.

 

So Kyuhyun was getting a little edgy on not being able to spend some proper time with Donghae, becoming even more irked whenever he saw his servant with Yunho, the two of them spending more time together than Kyuhyun was able to.

 

The only time he was able to see his servant was whenever Donghae came to bring him his meals and to start his bath.

 

Other than that, nothing.

 

As it was the first day of the Sambok festival, Kyuhyun was expected to have a hot bath - anything with cold water would make people believe they were weak to handle the heat. Despite hating the heat - even more than Changmin who already complained that the North was humid - Kyuhyun knew he had to go through with it.

 

“My prince?” Donghae’s soft voice called out, jolting Kyuhyun out of his thoughts. “It is time for your bath.”

 

Holding back a whine, Kyuhyun nodded, reluctantly getting up from the porch out of his room in order to follow Donghae to where his private bath was kept. As he entered the sweltering room, he could already feel himself start to sweat, making him loosen his robes a little.

 

“Does it have to be this hot?” he whines, amusing his servant.

 

“Do you act like this every year?” Donghae asks as he lines the perfumed oils for his bath, waiting for Kyuhyun. “Come on.”

 

“I’m going to suffocate,” he mutters as he heads to the corner where the changing screen was.

 

Donghae shakes his head, catching his mutter as he passes. “I’ll keep you safe, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun hurries behind the screen, heart thumping.

 

Trying to calm down because if he doesn’t he’s going to faint even before he gets in that bath, Kyuhyun takes his time to undress, to calm himself and to gather his thoughts.

 

He had decided that in order to get close to convincing Donghae to sleep with him - without ordering the servant to - was to ask questions.

 

From what he’s learnt from his perverted friend, if you talk about sex, show an interest in it and learning about it, you’re going to get the attention you want, and the attention he wants, is Donghae’s.

 

“You okay?” Donghae calls out and Kyuhyun jolts, realising he had stopped undressing.

 

Hearing the male start to approach, Kyuhyun shoves down his pants and takes a deep breath as he steps out from behind it in his naked glory.

 

Donghae smiles. “Which oil tonight?”

 

Kyuhyun grits his teeth as Donghae goes back to his duty of preparing his bath, not paying attention as Kyuhyun takes his time to walk over to the deep tub.

 

“You chose,” he says as he eyes the steam coming off the water. “I hate this.”

 

Donghae taps the water with his palm, the water rippling due to it. “It’s not too hot,” he reassures.

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath as he holds onto the sides of the wide tub and dips his toes into the water.

 

And immediately squeals at the burn.

 

“Too hot!” Kyuhyun cries out as his toes singing with pain, and Donghae hurries to pour some of the cold water he had on standby.

 

As he pours only a little bit in, Kyuhyun finds himself eyeing Donghae.

 

The male’s robes were the same as ever, but the long sleeves had been clipped back so that his arms were shown.

 

Kyuhyun finds himself staring at the muscles, the way the tanned skin moves with a sheen of moisture clinging to it.

 

Donghae has to jerk him out of his staring by announcing that the water should be tolerable now.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, mouth parched, as he hastily shoves his foot back in.

 

It’s still too hot, but not squeal-rendering.

 

Kyuhyun stills hisses, groaning as he submerges his body into the tub, the water coming up to below his chest.

 

“Now, which one?” Donghae asks once he is satisfied Kyuhyun isn’t going to start squealing again.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at the water as he answers. “I said, you chose.”

 

Donghae sighs, but does as he’s asked.

 

Kyuhyun peeks up to watch him, wanting to take note of the fragrance he may like.

 

He swallowed, watching him a bit more before hastily turning his head away as Donghae approached him.

 

“Which one did you choose?” Kyuhyun asked, hoping he didn’t sound too curious.

 

Donghae hummed, carefully pouring some oil into the bath before pulling it back. “Argan and almond,” he replied. “It’s a rather unique smell.”

 

Curious, Kyuhyun took a sniff, almost wanting to sigh softly at the smell. It was a strange mixture, but it did smell good. He could see why Donghae liked it; maybe it was a scent that originated from the South.

 

“It’s nice,” he finally admitted.

 

He nearly lost his breath upon seeing Donghae smile at him softly before his servant turned away to put the oil back.

 

“Shall I return when you call me?” Donghae asked.

 

Kyuhyun hastily shook his head. “No, stay here and keep me company.”

 

“Yes, my prince.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Kyuhyun stared down at the waters, staring at his own reflection. He tried to find a way to approach his questions, but there wasn’t a right way to do it.

 

“Is something the matter?” came Donghae’s voice, breaking Kyuhyun out of his thoughts.

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun simply decided to wing it.

 

“During your...rite of passage,” Kyuhyun hesitantly spoke up, looking up to see look at Donghae. “What was it like?”

 

Donghae slowly blinked at him. “Why do you wish to know, my prince?”

 

“I was...curious,” the young prince replied. “I wanted to know since...mine wasn’t as pleasant as I thought.”

 

There was a thoughtful hum. “Perhaps you simply didn’t enjoy the person you were with.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“It was a rather blinding moment for me, my prince. I do not remember much of it.” From where he sat, Kyuhyun could see Donghae tilt his head to the side, curious. “Was your night truly that awful?”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, looking down. “It...wasn’t the best.”

 

“Poor prince,” Donghae teased, causing Kyuhyun to blush slightly.

 

Huffing, Kyuhyun looked up at him. “Wash my back,” he ordered.

 

He saw the way Donghae tried to hide his smile before the servant nodded, grabbing the wash cloth hanging on the side and walked over to him. When the servant gestured him to move, he did, bracing himself for when the cloth made contact with his bare back.

 

But Donghae teased, he soaked it for a little while, allowing Kyuhyun to feel the movement in the water behind him. It took everything in him not to react to the wait, not to show Donghae how he was reacting. When he felt the cloth against his skin, he jerked.

 

“It is just an observation, but you are a little jumpy tonight,” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun clutches at his knees under the water as Donghae slowly washes his back.

 

“It’s the heat,” Kyuhyun grits out. “Why can’t you remember-”

 

Kyuhyun stops his question to hiss, jerking in the water at Donghae’s little nip.

 

“That relaxed you a little,” Donghae laughs softly. “You are tense, why?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns and the heat is starting to get to him as Donghae nears the end of his back wash.

 

“Why aren’t you dying from the heat?” Kyuhyun demands a little breathlessly as Donghae pulls away.

 

“I used to live in the south,” came Donghae’s reply as he poured some of the hot water down his back, causing him to hiss and glare at him from over his shoulder. Donghae grins. “The heat is not that bad for me, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Lucky,” Kyuhyun mumbles as he leans back against the tub. “Do you find it hard to live up in the north?” he asks as Donghae hands him the cloth.

 

Donghae shakes his head. “You are full of questions tonight,” he teases as he sits back down on the little stool near the tub.

 

 _But I’m not asking the ones I want answers to,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself as he plays with the cloth.

 

Donghae leans down to catch his eyes as Kyuhyun stares down, getting his attention Donghae gives him a soft smile. “When have you ever been shy to not say what is on your mind?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs, biting his lip.

 

Donghae hums as he continues to watch him. “I guess that night silenced that sharp tongue of yours.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, splashing him a little for the comment.

 

As Donghae chuckles, Kyuhyun finally gathers his gut.

 

“I...couldn’t get aroused,” he shyly says, eyes focused on the water as Donghae quietens.

 

He hears Donghae move and glances to see him sitting closer, his expression understanding. “For some, the nerves kill anything, making it harder to get into the moment,” Donghae comforts softly. “You will be fine the next time you have sex, you won’t be so nervous.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, chewing on his lip now. “I don’t think there will be a next time.”

 

“Of course there will be,” Donghae assures firmly. “You are a handsome man, Kyuhyun. You will attract anyone.”

 

Kyuhyun looks up at him. “I don’t have any experience.”

 

“You will gain it-”

 

“I don’t know _what_ to do,” Kyuhyun cuts in, stressing it firmly.

 

Donghae stares at him, and Kyuhyun’s heart feels like it was breaking through his chest.

 

“Would…would you like me to teach you?” Donghae asks slowly, carefully.

 

There was a brief moment as a blush painted Kyuhyun’s cheeks, and he slowly began to nod. “Y-Yes.”

 

Clearing his throat, Donghae began to now. “Okay. When do you want to start?”

 

“I-Is now okay?”

 

Donghae looked somewhat conflicted before he hummed, nodding as he walked closer to the prince. “You need to relax, okay?”

 

“Will you join me in here?”

 

The older stared at Kyuhyun for a moment and then sighed, nodding.

 

Kyuhyun looked away, hearing Donghae undress to join him in the bathtub, trying his best not to get too excited. He knew Donghae wouldn’t like it if he looked - not yet, anyway. Hearing his servant’s voice to tell him to move aside a bit, he did so, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt Donghae slip into the bathtub.

 

“You need to relax, Kyuhyun,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun almost jerked at feeling fingertips running down his arms.

 

Kyuhyun shifted a bit, suddenly feeling shy. “I apologize. I am unused to this.”

 

“Didn’t the courtesan do the same to you?”

 

The prince ducked his head, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t...remember,” he admitted shyly. “I blacked out a bit during the entire thing.”

 

He heard Donghae chuckle, and he forced himself not to jerk when he felt hands run down his thighs before a tap against his thigh made him turn around to face his servant.

 

Upon seeing his servant, bared before him, Kyuhyun’s breath hitched.

 

Donghae gave him a smile.

 

“I can’t exactly teach you without you having to look at me,” the servant reasoned. “Do not worry, Kyuhyun. I won’t go too far with you.”

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun could only nod, the heat started to make him a little light-headed as Donghae gently took his hand and pressed it up against his chest, similar to the way the courtesan did.

 

But Donghae simply kept it there, the smile still on his face.

 

“Explore, Kyuhyun,” the servant told him softly, voice alluring. “My body is yours to touch and feel.”

 

Kyuhyun turned red, nodding as he slowly did as he was told.

 

As he ran his hand down Donghae’s chest, he bit his lip at feeling how toned it felt. He swallowed heavily, lightly flicking a nipple with a fingertip, earning a pleased sound from his servant.

 

“Go further,” the servant coaxed, making Kyuhyun shudder at how husky it sounded.

 

As his hand dipped beneath the water, Kyuhyun watched, transfixed as his hand lightly stroked the male’s stomach, seeing the soft definition of abs the male has.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed again, breathing deeply now as allowed himself to look down.

 

Kyuhyun could feel the tips of his ears burn as he stared.

 

“It’s not the first you have seen, is it?” Donghae asks softly, curious as he gently cups Kyuhyun’s burning cheek.

 

Kyuhyun nods his head, dragging his eyes back up to see Donghae...smirking?

 

“If you want too,” Donghae coaxes again, thumb running over his cheek, “you can touch.”

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a breath, eyes wide. “I-I-”

 

Donghae’s thumb softly presses his lips together, eyes boring into his. “Just touch like how you touch your own, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun has to look away, removing his face from Donghae’s hold as his hand slips lower, and lower.

 

He hears Donghae’s breathing change, and he looks back at the male’s face.

 

“Good,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun’s hand carefully holds him before his fingers move to feel him.

 

Kyuhyun looks down as he feels the male’s girth and can’t help but look at his own, chewing on his lip.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Kyuhyun yanks his hand away, afraid he’s done something wrong and Donghae captures his wrist. “W-what?”

 

“Don’t compare,” Donghae firmly tells him. “No matter size of length, it is fine.”

 

Kyuhyun relaxes. Trust him to read his thoughts.

 

“Do you want to stop?” Donghae asks as Kyuhyun goes back to biting his lip.

 

He doesn’t want to, but the heat is getting too much now.

 

Donghae chuckles at seeing his conflicted face and releases his wrist so he can help himself get out.

 

“Come on,” Donghae calls, “you need to finish bathing.”

 

Kyuhyun pouts a little as he turns back around, watching as the male stands there naked. “But-”

 

“We can always continue it later,” Donghae finishes as he airdries, the heat in the room helping with the process.

 

Kyuhyun’s tummy flutters at that and he nods.

 

He can’t wait for it.

 

 

 

Later turned out to be so much sooner than Kyuhyun believed.

 

It had been a normal day, everyone enjoying the festival to their heart’s content. Not once was there any sort of tension in the air, though Kyuhyun could claim it was a lie.

 

All day, he had seen people eying Donghae, so much more than usual. Though he knew just how attractive his servant was, he didn’t think the male would warrant so much attention so soon.

 

It made him grit his teeth, envy burning through him.

 

Donghae was _his_ servant - _his_.

 

They shouldn’t even be looking at him!

 

It did nothing to help his mood later on when Donghae had to go help Yunho with setting up the archery area, and he could see the small actions of affections Yunho would give to Donghae. It usually involved hugging or hand-holding, but he had seen the few times the soldier would randomly kiss Donghae’s cheek.

 

Nothing irked him more than Donghae simply allowing it to happen.

 

“You seem tensed.”

 

Jerking, Kyuhyun looked up to see Donghae approaching him, the servant holding a tray of tea he had asked the servant to fetch him earlier.

 

Breathing out, Kyuhyun frowned and looked away. “I simply do not know what you are speaking of.”

 

Donghae hummed, setting the tray down on the porch beside him, gently grabbing hold of the teapot in order to pour some into the cup. “Then perhaps you simply need to relax, Kyuhyun. It would not do well for someone of your age to develop wrinkles so early.”

 

The prince looked offended. “Your words hurt, Donghae.”

 

“I simply speak the truth,” the servant justified with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun huffed, looking around before reaching up to grab Donghae’s wrist, surprising the servant. He looked up at him, biting his lip. “I…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can we continue?” Kyuhyun asked softly. “Or….?”

 

Donghae chuckled softly. “That eager?”

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “I want to be comfortable touching someone else,” he says and then he bites his lip, “just like how Yunho-ssi is with you.”

 

Donghae’s eyes roll a little at the jibe. “Okay, but let me make sure no one is lurking.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, anticipation building as Donghae leaves his room quickly to look around outside.

 

As he waits, he decides to move over to his bed, quickly crawling along the floor, half strangling himself when his knees step on his robes, as he climbs onto the soft mattress.

 

As he rearranges the vast amount of pillows he owns up against the wall, he hears his door slide shut, alerting him of Donghae’s silent return.

 

Looking u to see the male’s stare hard to read,  Kyuhyun clutches at the pillow he had been moving. “I thought-”

 

“Don’t make excuses,” the male scolds, voice barely a whisper as he walks over to him. “If you want to do this on your bed, then we will. You don’t have to justify it.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, relaxing. Donghae slips off his slippers at the edge of his mattress and slowly kneels on to it, a little distance between them.

 

Kyuhyun eyes it, pillow still clutched in his hands.

 

“Come to me,” Donghae whispers, his eyes still hard to read, and as Kyuhyun carefully crawls over to him, he finds it even harder to read the male’s dark eyes.

 

“Are you angry?” Kyuhyun asks softly, eyeing the male as he settles in front of him, sitting cross-legged.

 

Donghae arches an eyebrow at the question. “No. Why do you ask?”

 

Kyuhyun gnaws on his lip. “Your eyes…”

 

Donghae’s arched brow lowers, and Kyuhyun swallows as the male’s eyes drop to look at his mouth.

 

“You need to stop doing that,” Donghae says softly, and Kyuhyun’s body starts to tingle from the look he’s getting now and the tone of the male’s voice.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun breathes out, stopping his lip biting.

 

Donghae’s hands suddenly touch his legs, and Kyuhyun gasps as the male gently forces him to sit properly before parting his legs so he can shuffle closer.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as the male brushes his fringe from his eyes. “Because chapped lips are not fun to kiss.”

 

Kyuhyun nearly moans. “Kiss?”

 

Donghae nods, hand moving to gently grip his chin, tilting his head back. “Did you and the courtesan kiss?”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks go warm. “No.”

 

Donghae’s eyes are smouldering now; they remind Kyuhyun of the fire he lights in the winter in his room.

 

“Have you kissed before?”

 

“No.”

 

Donghae breathes in heavily as his other hand moves to the back of Kyuhyun’s nape. “Do you want to learn?”

 

Kyuhyun licks his lips as he nods.

 

Donghae lets out a small almost inaudible groan. “Okay.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could do anything, his servant had already leaned close, pressing their lips together.

 

At the initial contact of their lips, Kyuhyun’s mind short-circuited. He grasped Donghae’s biceps, clutching at them tightly as the older male gently led the kiss. Kyuhyun gasped when he felt a flicker of tongue against his bottom lip, tracing it lightly before it slid into his mouth.

 

Moaning softly, Kyuhyun shuffled closer, releasing Donghae’s biceps in order to thread his fingers into his hair.

 

He felt Donghae gently coax his tongue to start playing with his, and once he did, the servant began to show him just what exactly he can do before luring it into his mouth where he began to suck on the tip.

 

That sent a jolt of pleasure down Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

Moaning softly, he shuffled closer to the older male, feeling Donghae lower his hands to wrap around his waist. When he was pressed close against the servant, Kyuhyun gasped, pulling away from the kiss as another jolt of pleasure shot through him.

 

He shuddered, panting softly while Donghae continued to stare at him.

 

“Did you like it?” the servant asked quietly, earning an eager nod from the prince. “Now onto the next step.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, eyes wide. “N-Next step.”

 

“Considering how shy you’ve felt, I’m assuming you’ve allowed the courtesan to undress you,” Donghae deduced, earning a somewhat ashamed nod from Kyuhyun. “You’re going to undress me.”

 

At that, the prince jerked away a bit, mouth slightly agape. “W-What? But I don’t…”

 

“It’s easy,” Donghae assured him, and Kyuhyun felt his heart become filled with warmth as the male pressed small kisses against his knuckles. “You don’t have to do anything too fast, but not too slow either. There’s only so much a person can withstand before the teasing starts to get too much.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned a bit. “Teasing?”

 

“It is a rather...common trait of foreplay.”

 

Donghae chuckled amusedly as a bright blush painted the younger’s cheeks. “Do not worry, Kyuhyun. This is why I’ve agreed to teach you.”

 

The prince nearly frowned, but nodded. “O-Okay...what should I do then?”

 

He nearly gasped when Donghae took hold of his hand, placing it on the edge of his robe.

 

“Undress me.”

 

Feeling himself tremble at the soft order, he began to relax when Donghae rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. Following his lead, Kyuhyun slowly began to undress his servant, the soft cloth dropping to the floor, revealing Donghae’s bare torso.

 

Upon seeing it again, Kyuhyun dryly swallowed.

 

“What do you want to do?” Donghae questions softly. “What came straight into your head?”

 

“To touch you,” Kyuhyun whispers.

 

“Then do it.”

 

Kyuhyun barely breathes as he runs his hands up the male’s stomach, watching as the muscles clench. Kyuhyun runs his hands higher, fingertips pressing slightly to feel the give of the male’s broad chest.

 

“What else do you want to do?” Donghae asks, voice hushed.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the dusky nipple. “How...do I just touch?” Kyuhyun asks, his fingertip running around it but not touching.

 

He glances up when Donghae lets out a slow exhale, awed at the way the male’s face looks.

 

“You can rub, touch, flick,” Donghae pants slightly, eyes fixed on Kyuhyun. “Or lick.”

 

That delivers a rush of heat through him. “L-lick?” Kyuhyun repeats, his tongue already tingling.

 

Donghae gently grabs the back of Kyuhyun’s head. “Remember what I said about teasing?”

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

“You don’t just use your hands, you can use your mouth too,” Donghae says as he suggestively edges Kyuhyun’s head down.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t fight it, he willingly goes.

 

Nerves pound through him, but he breathes deeply and parts his lips as he slowly puts his mouth over Donghae’s nipple.

 

Kyuhyun mouths at it, feeling the hard nub against his lips, and grips at Donghae’s thighs as he tentatively licks it with the tip of his tongue.

 

Donghae’s hand vanishes from his head, but he does let out a pleased hum. “Good,” he praises as Kyuhyun gets into it, alternating from licking and mouthing.

 

Kyuhyun feels himself ache, knows he’s half hard, and tries to distract himself by feeling around Donghae’s toned back as he goes to the other nipple to lavish it with attention.

 

Donghae stops him after a few minutes, his eyes causing a lick of confidence to flood him at seeing the lustful look.

 

He knows what that look means now, and he wants to see it in Donghae’s eyes all the time.

 

Kyuhyun just acts, and leans up to kiss Donghae again, catching him by surprise.

 

As Kyuhyun tries to kiss how Donghae did, he feels Donghae guide him a little, sucking him back into being addicted to Donghae’s kisses. Needing to get closer, to feel more of him as the kiss turns more deep and passionate with Donghae pulling him close by the waist, Kyuhyun laces his fingers through the male’s hair.

 

When Donghae pulls his lip into his mouth and suckles on it, the jolt of pleasure that races down his spine and straight to his cock as him gasping, clutching at the male’s hair.

 

Hearing Donghae groan and feeling the tight grip on his waist, Kyuhyun backs off, panicked he’s hurt him. “Sorry, I-”

 

Donghae doesn’t give him a chance to finish, kissing him roughly, nothing like they had been.

 

Kyuhyun moans and can’t help it as he does it again, feeling Donghae grasp him tighter.

 

“I-I can’t help it,” Kyuhyun pants out as he backs away again, eyes screwed shut.

 

Donghae’s hand leaves his side and threads through Kyuhyun’s to stop him from backing away.

 

“I don’t mind it,” Donghae purrs, and it causes Kyuhyun’s eyes to fly open.

 

He stared up at the older male, shaking at the raw lust burning in the male’s eyes. But he closed his eyes when the older male leaned down to kiss him again, rougher this time, causing him to whine and arch his back as he felt Donghae’s hand slide down his thigh.

 

Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae’s shoulders, trembling as he felt his servant slowly started to grind against him.

 

“D-Donghae…”

 

The servant froze, eyes slightly wide as he stared down at Kyuhyun.

 

“F-Forgive me!” Donghae mumbled, scrambling to get off of Kyuhyun, only to stop when the prince grabbed at him to stop.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “But what happened? Why did you-”

 

“Did you want sex?” came the blunt question, causing Kyuhyun to be momentarily stunned.

 

He didn’t expect Donghae to be so forward, but then again, seeing the look in the male’s eyes, it did nothing to stop the slow burn of arousal he felt.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun expected to be pushed away, to have the servant reject him, but he was surprised when Donghae tugged him close again in order to kiss him again, whining as the male led the kiss again.

 

He was carefully lowered onto the mattress, head thrown back while he felt Donghae slowly undress him, his robe opening completely, but not off.

 

The prince grasped onto the sheets as he felt the servant start to kiss down his chest, mouthing around his nipple. He shuddered, clutching at Donghae’s hair as he slowly continued further down before jerking as he felt the insides of his thighs being caressed.

 

“Relax,” came the soothing voice. “We won’t go all the way, Kyuhyun.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

Donghae hummed, kissing around his thighs. “There are other ways of pleasure, my prince. Let me teach you some ways.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could even ask him, Donghae was back to kissing him, slowly starting to grind against him. At the feeling, Kyuhyun moaned, hips bucking in order to gain some more friction. He whined when Donghae teased him by pulling his hips back, wrapping his legs around the male to bring him closer.

 

Feeling Donghae’s hand move down his thigh and towards his ass, Kyuhyun whimpers into the kiss as Donghae squeezes a cheek before pressing his hips down onto Kyuhyun’s again in a delicious slow rub.

 

Pulling back, Donghae pants softly against his face. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promises as Kyuhyun whines softly, trying to rub against him more.

 

Kyuhyun watches as Donghae starts to head back down his body, kissing him as he goes, causing his mind to lose further sanity as lust thumps through his veins.

 

But once Donghae settles between his legs, hooking Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulders, Kyuhyun starts to tense, unsure.

 

Donghae reads his body language and kisses his thighs, mouthing at him as Kyuhyun’s hands don’t know what to do with themselves.

 

“Watch.”

 

Kyuhyun is helpless to disobey as he watches Donghae, watches him take a hold of his hard cock into his hand and holds it close to his waiting mouth.

 

Kyuhyun looks away, the image too much with the reality of what is about to happen.

 

“Kyuhyun,” came Donghae’s voice again, the tone strange. He’s never heard him sound so...authoritative.

 

It makes Kyuhyun shudder, breathing fast as he looks back at the male.

 

Once Donghae’s sure he isn’t going to look away, his mouth descends.

 

Kyuhyun jerks, spine arching high off the mattress as Donghae’s mouth covers his head, whining from the back of his throat as he scrunches up his bedding as his hips make little shocked jerks.

 

Donghae holds his hips, keeping them steady as his mouth goes down further, taking him in.

 

Kyuhyun’s shaking, his thighs clenched tight as Donghae starts to bob his head, his eyes never leaving Kyuhyun’s.

 

When he feels suction, Kyuhyun loses it, moaning loudly, his hands gripping his hair to make sure he doesn’t stop.

 

Donghae clutches at him tighter, mouth sucking harder as his tongue plays with his head, causing Kyuhyun to cry out, yanking him off him due to the overstimulation and immediately regrets it.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun pants.

 

“I want you to be as rough as you want,” Donghae orders. “Do not let go of me, use me.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, and sags with relief as Donghae goes back down on him.

 

He threw his head back again, moaning again when he felt the servant start to suck on him again. Threading his fingers into Donghae’s hair, he swallowed upon remembering how Donghae had told him to be rough with him.

 

Shuddering, he felt Donghae’s jaw slacken as Kyuhyun slowly began to thrust into his mouth, whining at the sudden ability to control. He moaned, feeling his body grow hotter as Donghae continued to let him fuck his face.

 

“Donghae,” the prince whimpered.

 

He felt the servant place his hands on his hips before he took over again, causing Kyuhyun to whine as Donghae began to suck him harder.

 

He barely had time to warn Donghae as he came, Donghae’s name spilling out of his lips in broken moans.

 

Lying on the mattress, absolutely exhausted, Kyuhyun felt Donghae pull away from him before the servant leaned down to gently kiss him again. He kissed back, holding the older male close to him.

 

“Better?” Donghae asked, breaking away from the kiss.

 

Nodding lightly, Kyuhyun felt exhaustion take over, his body completely satisfied from his release.

 

He barely felt lips pressed against his forehead as he drifted off, faintly hearing Donghae’s voice bid him good night.

 

 

 

Donghae was screwed.

 

He was so completely screwed.

 

Hiding away in his room quarters, Donghae shuddered as he gently palmed himself, almost whining at feeling how hard he was. He bit his lip to hold back a whine, his hips jerking into his hand as he slowly palmed himself.

 

Panting softly, Donghae covered his mouth with a hand, biting the palm as he tried to stifle his moans.

 

When he heard someone knock softly on his door, Donghae had half the mind to tell the person to go away, but managed to hold back the urge, freezing as he waited for the person to leave.

 

Once there was silence, Donghae returned to palm himself, slipping his hand into his hand to start stroking himself. Holding back a moan, he closed his eyes, imagining his innocent prince.

 

At remembering Kyuhyun's innocent face, cheeks painted in red, Donghae came, a moan locked in the back of his throat.

 

He panted softly, just wondering how he was going to get himself out of this thing he had started with the prince.

 

 

 

“-hyun! Kyuhyun!”

 

Kyuhyun jerked, looking up to see Changmin gazing at him in concern. He blinked owlishly at him, surprised. “Y-yes?”

 

Changmin sighs. “What has you so dazed today?” he complains lightly, causing Kyuhyun to squirm. “I’m only here for another day, are you bored of my company?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I just...sorry, Changmin.”

 

Changmin gives him a look. “Come on, you can show me around the gardens again.”

 

Kyuhyun groans in complaint, muttering about the humidity and the safety of the cool shade they were sitting in.

 

“No, come on,” Changmin argues, tugging at Kyuhyun’s robe for him to stand up as well. “You _will_ get a bit of colour to your skin, you are like a ghost.”

 

“Only because you are so tanned!” Kyuhyun hisses, offended.

 

“Come on, Kyuhyun, the sun will do you the world of good.”

 

Grumbling, Kyuhyun stumbles to a stand, glaring at his friend as they leave. “Guests aren’t meant to boss their host around.”

 

“And host’s aren’t meant to daydream whilst conversing with their guest,” Changmin retorts back, causing Kyuhyun’s mouth to slam shut.

 

As they head down the path leading towards the summer garden, the scent of the woods surrounding most of the vast property and relaxing Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun’s mind starts to drift again as Changmin takes in the silence on their walk.

 

“Where is Donghae?”

 

Kyuhyun trips over the end of his robes, causing Changmin to quickly steady him. “W-what?” Kyuhyun asks, heart racing.

 

Changmin gives him a curious look. “Your servant. Where is he today?”

 

Kyuhyun tugs himself free gently and leads the walking. “He has other chores to attend to.”

 

“Hmm…” Changmin hums softly, causing Kyuhyun to glance at him.

 

“What?”

 

Changmin shrugs his shoulders softly, head tilted back to allow the sun to warm his face, eyes shut. “He’s from the south, right?”

 

Kyuhyun tenses. “Yes.”

 

Changmin nods. “His mannerisms are interesting.”

 

Kyuhyun stops walking and so does Changmin as he opens his eyes to stare at him. “What do you mean by that?” Kyuhyun demands.

 

Changmin tilts his head slightly, studying him. “You do know that most servants bought from the south have a history or an experience in the pleasure trade, yes?”

 

Kyuhyun swallows. “I do not know of Donghae’s history,” he defends the male. “So you can’t-”

 

“Make assumptions?” Changmin finishes, grinning. “My dear friend, do you forget that I grew up seeing these pleasure servants? I know how to recognize one.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face flushes, his mind reminding him of last night, of Donghae’s touch. “Regardless if you have this so called ability, you should not assume, Changmin. It is improper.”

 

“Ever the moral one,” Changmin comments. “It’s no fun if you do not listen to the whispers going on around, sometimes they are the ones who speak the truth and wisdom.”

 

Kyuhyun’s back straightens. “Listening to idle gossip will do no good.”

 

“Then maybe you should start to open your ears.”

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun demands. “Why should I?”

 

“Because it’s not just Donghae they’re talking about now,” Changmin whispers. “There is word concerning your father and you.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “There is nothing to be of concern between us. Our relationship is strong as father and son.”

 

Changmin shakes his head, moving to walk past Kyuhyun. “A little bit of advice from a fellow prince, keep your eyes open, and your ears too. Find someone who you can trust to filter the lies from the truth.”

 

Kyuhyun watches as his close friend heads into the gardens, the few gardeners there bowing at him in respect.

 

He was nineteen now, the age for when Kyuhyun will have to be included in meeting concerning the north kingdom and as well as their ties concerning the middle land, a vast part of the country where exiles and bandits roamed. It was now he’d have to start making important decisions that could do harm or good.

 

Changmin was right. If he wants to be someone who knows what he needs, to be in a position where others come to respect him for his mature head and knowledge, then he needs to stop studying the books and scripts, and start to study the people.

 

But first, first he wants to know Donghae more.

 

More about his past, and more about his touch.

 

 

 

Over the next couple of days, things between him and Donghae shift even more.

 

He becomes hooked on touching the male, learning how to make the human body feel pleasure, becoming fascinated as Donghae would react to his touches, and how Donghae would touch him.

 

Kyuhyun also began to notice something concerning the male during these times.

 

He was holding back. Holding back what, Kyuhyun was going to find out.

 

But as Donghae had yet another set of duties to fulfil - courtesy of his father - Kyuhyun knew he wouldn't be seeing the servant any time soon.

 

So he simply roamed around the halls, trying his best to keep himself from getting bored when he first heard it.

 

"I've heard that the king has been using Donghae," a servant whispered.

 

Another shushed him. "Do not speak of such manners."

 

"A pleasure slave is only just a pleasure slave," another spoke up. "I actually envy the king and the prince for being able to touch him. Such exotic slave shouldn't be kept to themselves."

 

The first servant huffed. "You're jealous of _them_? You should be more jealous of Yunho. The warrior is able to touch Donghae as much as he likes."

 

"Haven't they bed each other before?"

 

"Perhaps. I did see them kissing a few times."

 

Kyuhyun drew away from the conversation, no longer wanting to hear more. He bit his lip, jealousy burning in his veins as he spun around and practically stomped to find his slave.

 

When he finally managed to find Donghae, his servant was in the garden, carefully picking out a few herbs.

 

"Donghae!"

 

Startled, the servant looked up to see Kyuhyun walking over to him. "My prince?"

 

"Come with me. Now."

 

Before Donghae could even argue, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled along as Kyuhyun led him back to his quarters.

 

As Kyuhyun pulled Donghae into his quarters and slid the door shut roughly, he spun to see his servant kneeling, confused.

 

“My prince,” Donghae slowly says, eyeing Kyuhyun as he struggles to stop from bursting. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I’m hearing things,” Kyuhyun hisses out, and Donghae’s brows furrow.

 

“You didn’t say you were ill-”

 

“Not like that!” Kyuhyun snaps, and Donghae bows his head in apology. “I meant, I am hearing rumours concerning you and…”

 

Donghae’s head remains bowed. “And?”

 

“My father,” Kyuhyun hisses, almost spitting it.

 

Donghae doesn’t raise his head. “And you believe them, my prince?”

 

Kyuhyun drops to his knees and wants nothing more to yank the older male’s head up, but he refrains, hands squeezing his thighs with temper. “My father has suddenly became taken to you.”

 

“I am merely following his ill servant’s duties,” Donghae says. “Nothing more.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t mean to, but he scoffs at the answer.

 

Donghae’s head slowly shakes. “You do not believe me.”

 

“I-”

 

“Of course,” Donghae continues to speak, surprising Kyuhyun because he _never_ speaks over Kyuhyun, “it is hard to believe a servant trained in the acts of pleasure.”

 

Kyuhyun tenses. This is the first Donghae has ever spoken of this.

 

Donghae looks up at him, expression disappointed. “I thought my prince would not listen to palace gossip.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down, ashamed. “I-”

 

“Is that all?” Donghae asks, tone cold. “I have duties that need to be done.”

 

Unable to look up, Kyuhyun nods.

 

Listening to his servant quietly leave without saying anything more, Kyuhyun wants to pound his fists into something.

 

His jealousy had caused him to hurt Donghae.

 

Suddenly, it felt like the close bond they had created since him arriving, as well as the recent goings on between them, was in grave danger.

 

 

 

Scrubbing at his dirty robes from his afternoon in the garden, Donghae pours his frustration and anger into it.

 

He knows that the palace gossip circulating around him focuses on nothing more than his history and skills with sex, but his prince has never been the one to listen to any kind of gossip.

 

Until now it seems.

 

Kyuhyun’s father hadn’t approached him in that way, yet. Donghae knows how powerful men play, and he knows Kyuhyun’s father is concerned about the growing fondness both he and Kyuhyun have developed for each other. His father had only bought Donghae so that he could simply look after Kyuhyun, but when the prince’s name day approached, the king had used Donghae’s history to his advantage as well as Kyuhyun’s tolerance of Donghae, but that was all. He didn’t want Donghae doing anything else, sexually, to his son.

 

When he wore his veil, Donghae could hide it. But now that his face is bare, it’s harder to hide the way his eyes soften at seeing his prince.

 

He never shows his affection to Kyuhyun, not until recently when he was granted with the chance to show him how to pleasure someone. Donghae was a fool to allow himself to indulge in that, and to allow Kyuhyun to sneak between the layers of his hidden nature.

 

He’s already shown Kyuhyun a glimpse of himself, how he craves the roughness of passion.

 

His poor prince doesn’t need to learn that yet, but by the gods does his prince tempt him.

 

He’s tempted Donghae more than any other has.

 

Feeling a hand stroke through his hair, Donghae’s eyes shut at the comforting rub. “Yunho.”

 

“Hmm?” he hears the warrior murmur, feeling him come down and kneel beside Donghae. “What’s wrong?”

 

The servant breathed out, leaning against him as Yunho continued to stroke through his hair. "It seems I was wrong."

 

"About what?" Yunho asked curiously, making Donghae smile slightly.

 

While the male was like the others, Donghae tolerated him the most. He was, in a way, his only friend — or, at least, the only person he truly talked to in the palace.

 

"The prince," Donghae confessed. "It seems the palace gossip has reached him."

 

There was a brief silence before he felt Yunho practically hug him against his side. "You know that it was inevitable."

 

"Yes, but I had hoped that the prince would have more faith in me than that."

 

With a hum, Yunho turned his head to press a kiss against his temple. "They are merely jealous of you, Hae. Pay no attention to them."

 

Donghae scoffed, but leaned his head against Yunho's shoulder, eyes opening slightly to peer down at the scenery before them. "How did you find me?"

 

"This is the only place you've shown me that you said makes you feel better. So, I came here."

 

"Thank you."

 

Yunho blinked curiously at him before smiling. "Anything for you."

 

Donghae stares at the flowers swaying with the slight night breeze. “Why are you so taken with me, Yunho?”

 

He feels Yunho tense at the unexpected question. “Do I need a reason for those who I choose to befriend?”

 

“You do when the one you want to befriend is a pleasure servant,” Donghae drawls, finally confronting the male about it. He’s not stupid, he’s seen the looks Yunho has given him when he thinks Donghae isn’t looking or the fact that out of the other ‘friends’ he has around the palace, he lavishes Donghae with affection.

 

And Donghae hasn’t turned away that attention, but not for the reasons Yunho probably hopes for.

 

“I-” Yunho begins and Donghae stops him by speaking over him.

 

“Do you want me as a friend…” Donghae murmurs as he slowly leans away from him to look at him, watching the male control his expression, “or do you want me in a less innocent way?”

 

Seeing Yunho struggle, Donghae places a hand on the male’s shoulder, pressing for him to sat back onto his bottom and not his knees no more. Keeping the male’s gaze, Donghae slowly moves to throw a leg over the male’s lap.

 

“Which is it?” Donghae whispers as he places his other hand on the male’s shoulder, balancing himself.

 

Donghae prays for the answer he gets.

 

Unfortunately, his prayer goes unheard.

 

As Yunho reaches to kiss him, Donghae shuts his eyes, body cold.

 

Of course it wouldn’t go Donghae’s way.

 

 

 

Changmin is gone now, so Kyuhyun’s days have returned back to their dull routine.

 

Donghae is barely speaking to him, but Kyuhyun’s noticed a shift in the male. His eyes no longer sparkle with life, instead, they look dull. He works automatically, hardly speaking unless he’s spoken to.

 

Knowing he won’t be getting any answers from the servant, Kyuhyun takes to roaming the halls, visiting the kitchens, wandering down to the garden, all the while with his ears trained for the name he’s listening out for.

 

It comes a day later.

 

It’s during his calligraphy lesson, something that Kyuhyun truly enjoys and is good at when he hears the whisper of the name he’d been straining to hear out for.

 

As his teacher excuses herself to relieve herself, Kyuhyun’s left alone on the porch of the main building on the property, content as he works and happy that the air isn’t so hot and humid today.

 

He hears two female servants approach, and just happens to glance out at them, to watch their relaxing stroll towards the gardens.

 

He then hears Donghae’s name.

 

Avoiding looking at them so they don’t know they’ve drawn his attention, Kyuhyun strains to listen over the peaceful air.

 

“I still can’t get the sound out of my head,” one of the women says, causing her companion to giggle.

 

“No wonder Donghae isn’t speaking lately,” the other giggles, “Yunho nearly broke him!”

 

“Is it wrong that the sound of those two having sex makes my legs go weak, even more so when I am in the room with one?”

 

He hears the other hush her quickly and he hears them both pausing.

 

Looking up slightly, he sees them staring at him. As they bow at him, Kyuhyun forces his head to dip in a polite nod, and watches as they quicken their pace to leave his sight.

 

But he’s heard what he needs to know.

 

Donghae and Yunho were being intimate...in a way that Kyuhyun’s craved to have Donghae since after his name day.

 

Swallowing the jealousy, Kyuhyun grounds himself, focusing on his work.

 

He needs to learn more. Donghae had assured him that they were only friends, and he does not come across as the type to lie.

 

So if the male had been telling the truth, what caused the change.

 

And if he wasn’t….

 

Kyuhyun gasps in shock as the ink spills, cover part of his sleeves of his robe, and removing the frustration and tendrils of jealousy from his mind.

 

He needs to approach this with Donghae in another way.

 

He’s not going to make the same mistake twice.

 

 

 

He watched the male move around in his room, working.

 

It had taken quite a bit for Kyuhyun to convince Donghae to start relaxing around him again, but he had noticed the way the male would tense as if the prince's touch would shock him.

 

That alone had hurt Kyuhyun.

 

"Are you okay?" Kyuhyun finally asked, his voice breaking the silence. "You seem...tensed."

 

Donghae breathes out slowly. "I'm fine, my prince. Do not worry about me."

 

The prince almost pouted. "But I do worry. You haven't been the same lately."

 

Shaking his head at Kyuhyun, the servant flashed him a smile before standing up, his meal prepared. "You must eat your dinner. I shall go now."

 

"Stay with me," the prince immediately requested, seeing the look of hesitation in Donghae's eyes.

 

He prayed that Donghae would comply and nearly cheered when the servant finally did so.

 

Hiding his smile, he picked up his bowl and slowly began to eat.

 

"Is the food to your liking?" Donghae asked quietly.

 

Kyuhyun gave a nod. "It is. Thank you, Donghae."

 

The servant merely bowed his head at him, making Kyuhyun bite his lip.

 

How was he supposed to get Donghae to open up to him again?

 

"Donghae..."

 

"Yes, my prince?"

 

"Can you...come closer?" Kyuhyun requested shyly.

 

Donghae stiffened. “My prince-”

 

“Please?”

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip, waiting for Donghae’s decision.

 

When Donghae scooted closer to him, but face unreadable, Kyuhyun dipped his spoon back into the broth.

 

“Ah,” Kyuhyun coaxes, startling the servant as he holds the spoon out towards him.

 

“I will eat later, my prince,” Donghae nearly stutters as he stares at him.

 

Kyuhyun pouts as he shakes his head. “Ah.”

 

He sees the surprise ebb away, and sees Donghae’s lip twitch as he tries not to smile at Kyuhyun’s attempt of being cute. “Aegyo?”

 

Kyuhyun tries to fight not to blush as he shrugs, hand still waiting. “Come on before it gets cold.”

 

Donghae’s eyes brighten and Kyuhyun smiles as the servant leans forward and gently sips from to the spoon.

 

Kyuhyun shoves it into his mouth, causing Donghae to almost cough in surprise.

 

“I told you months ago to stop being too formal when it is just you and I,” Kyuhyun chides as Donghae swallows his mouthful, his hand waving the spoon at him.

 

“It’s been a while since you last showed your brattiness,” Donghae comments as Kyuhyun takes back the spoon.

 

Kyuhyun grins. “Now open your mouth properly and enjoy it,” Kyuhyun says as he goes to feed him again, taking delight in the affectionate action.

 

Donghae roll his eyes but does as he’s told, his eyes locked on Kyuhyun’s as he feeds him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he changes from the spoon to his chopsticks and goes to pick up a piece of meat.

 

Donghae doesn’t remove his gaze, watching Kyuhyun and slowly opening his mouth for him to accept the meat.

 

“Nice?” Kyuhyun asks softly, and Donghae hums as he chews.

 

As Kyuhyun goes to do it again, Donghae stops him.

 

“You-”

 

“You need to eat, Kyuhyun,” Donghae says gently as he takes the chopsticks from his hands. “Allow me.”

 

Kyuhyun, floored by the male’s willingness, has to hide his shaking hands as Donghae scoots closer to feed him, the space between him feeling a lot more intimate now as he coaxes Kyuhyun to eat.

 

When Donghae feeds him too much in one go and some broth escapes from Kyuhyun’s mouth, his servant causes him to stop moving as his thumb lightly catches the spilled liquid from Kyuhyun’s lip and licks it off his thumb.

 

Kyuhyun shudders, swallowing hard as Donghae watches him.

 

“My prince, I should leave now,” Donghae says softly, but doesn’t make move to go.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I never see you, or speak with you.”

 

Donghae continues to stare his thumb coming back to Kyuhyun and causing him to shiver as Donghae cleans the side of his mouth with it.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun rushes out, catching Donghae wrist before he can pull back. “I shouldn’t have listened to idle gossip.”

 

Donghae’s expression darkens slightly, but he sighs softly. “You didn’t know about me because I have never gave you the chance to know me,” he says gently. “I was at fault too.”

 

Seeing the chance, Kyuhyun tries it.

 

“Can...can I ask?” Kyuhyun questions shyly.

 

He sees Donghae hesitate, but he nods. “I would rather you know the truth and not the lies.”

 

Kyuhyun sits up straighter, heart racing from eagerness. “You...are….were...”

 

“I was trained as a pleasure servant, yes.” Donghae finishes.

 

Kyuhyun looks down. “And...are you still?”

 

The older man eyed him for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Your father bought me to simply be your servant - nothing more, nothing less."

 

"How did he manage to find you?"

 

Donghae blinked at him slowly. "From my previous owner," came the clipped answer.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed at the darkened tone. "You..."

 

"I've had several masters, Kyuhyun. Not all has treated me as kindly as you have."

 

The prince felt warmth in his heart and ducked his head slightly to hide his smile. But then it faded as another thought came to mind.

 

He looked up. "You...how did someone like you get involved in such a dangerous trade?"

 

Humming softly, Donghae looked away. "I was orphaned and was found by a trade master."

 

Kyuhyun felt his heart ache for the male, wondering why such a person like Donghae had to be abandoned in the first place.

 

"Is there anything else?" Donghae asked, switching the topic.

 

Kyuhyun looked down. "I....are you close to Yunho-ssi?"

 

He saw the way the male stiffened.

 

Donghae gave him a look. "Have we not already had this conversation?"

 

"We have, but..."

 

"Do not be concerned about him," Donghae sighed. "Just remember that I am yours, not his."

 

"Are you really mine?"

 

Feeling his eyes soften, Donghae reached over to place a kiss against his forehead. "I am forever yours, my prince."

 

Eyes closed at the press of the male’s lips against his head, Kyuhyun blindly clutches at the male.

 

“No, I mean,” Kyuhyun gasps, mind working fast. “Are you really _mine_?”

 

He feels Donghae pull back and Kyuhyun screws his eyes tighter.

 

“Kyuhyun...look at me,” Donghae whispers softly, and Kyuhyun shakes his head, already regretting saying anything.

 

He feels Donghae’s hand gently grasp his chin and tilts to that Kyuhyun’s face his turned up at him.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae calls, and this time, Kyuhyun stiffens at the slight purr to his name.

 

Peeking up at him, Kyuhyun’s mouth parts at the look Donghae’s giving.

 

“I told you, I am yours,” Donghae whispers honestly.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes shut instinctively as Donghae draws close.

 

As the male kisses him sweetly, affectionately, Kyuhyun whimpers as he clutches at him, dragging him close.

 

He could get lost in Donghae’s kisses and that’s what he does.

 

 

 

The shift in their relationship felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 

In front of others, they acted ever the same, but behind closed doors or those rare and daring moments alone outside, both would seek the other out.

 

The secret little kisses that often made Kyuhyun crave for more and would have to wait until late in the night, he thrived of those.

 

But it’s when they are truly alone in the safety of Kyuhyun’s quarters that it becomes obvious just how much both needed each other, craving their attention and touch.

 

Most nights was spent kissing and touching, Kyuhyun learning about all different pleasures and levels of intensity due to his lover’s touch. Donghae took great joy in teaching him, never once getting impatient. They both learned each other’s bodies, learned what Kyuhyun enjoyed, and what Donghae craved.

 

Kyuhyun knew the male been holding back from him, and one night he finally pierced it all together when he got a tad too desperate, a tad too eager.

 

When he had accidently clawed Donghae’s back as the male teased his body with just his lips and tongue, and caused Donghae to gasp, body shuddering, Kyuhyun recognised the action to be one of pleasure, not discomfort.

 

So when he did it again to test his theory, he had Donghae like clay in his hands.

 

Ever since then, Kyuhyun learned his lover craved the rough touch during intimacy, that it doesn’t hurt him much - as he had been quick to reassure Kyuhyun - and that the pain is something like a pleasurable throb that lasts longer.

 

It’s been over two weeks now, and Kyuhyun was starting to crave something more.

 

He wanted to have sex with Donghae.

 

Hissing in surprise, Donghae held his prince closer to him, unable to deny the fact that having Kyuhyun backhug him was a pleasure. Casting a glance around the garden, he hears Kyuhyun chuckle.

 

“No one is here,” he teases, and Donghae moans softly as his prince kiss the lobe of his ear, nibbling at it.

 

“We should still be mindful,” Donghae argues, and clutches at Kyuhyun’s arms around his waist as his prince starts to kiss his neck. “Kyuhyun…”

 

“Come to me tonight,” Kyuhyun purrs in between kisses.

 

Donghae smiles, tilting his neck to allow for more kisses. “I always do, my prince.”

 

He hears Kyuhyun suck in a moan as he subtly rubs his rear back against his prince’s groin.

 

“Can we...can we go further tonight?” Kyuhyun rushes out and Donghae stops his teasing.

 

Turning around in Kyuhyun’s hold, he measures the prince’s expression. “I-”

 

Kyuhyun quickly kisses him, clutching at his cheeks as Donghae sags a little at his prince’s touch.

 

“Think about it,” Kyuhyun says and pulls back, looking over his shoulder. “You can tell me your answer tonight.”

 

Donghae nods, and smiles as Kyuhyun kisses him again before he rushes back to his class.

 

Watching his prince go, Donghae sighs.

 

He already knows his answer.

 

 

 

Tonight, Kyuhyun was eager.

 

It had been long overdue now to have sex with Donghae, and the prince just couldn’t bare to wait any longer.

 

His classes felt far too long for his liking, often getting distracted and reprimanded by his teacher for not paying attention to the lessons. Though punishment wasn’t as bad, Kyuhyun still felt bad considering how his father took great care in making sure he obtained the best lessons anyone could ask for.

 

None of it helped, especially later when he had Archery lessons with the one and only Yunho.

 

The warrior had been slightly peeved, and Kyuhyun took great joy in subtly taunting him, hinting at a few things. It was only due to Donghae’s interference during the lesson that Kyuhyun managed to avoid being hit on the head by Yunho.

 

Now, as night finally fell, Kyuhyun tidied up his room and made sure that Donghae’s favorite fragrances were around the room.

 

He beamed, proud of his work.

 

Now all he had to do was wait.

 

Sitting on his mattress, Kyuhyun clutched at his pillow as he thought about how exactly they would finally sleep together. He had listened in on rumors - it was inevitable, of course - and picked up on a few tips, particularly from those sleazy court officials who slept with courtesans more than their wives.

 

He perked up at hearing a soft knock against his door before hearing it slide open.

 

Looking over, Kyuhyun smiled widely at seeing Donghae enter silently, keeping the door shut as the servant walked over to him.

 

“You came,” Kyuhyun murmured as he tugged the servant in for a kiss.

 

Humming softly, Donghae pulled away in order to run his fingers through his prince’s hair. “You knew I would.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, tugging the older male close to him. “I just wanted to make sure you felt as if you had time to think about it.”

 

That got a smile from his servant before Donghae tugged him into another kiss, one that Kyuhyun easily fell into.

 

Like all of their kisses, it started off as sweet and soft before it escalated, becoming rougher and harder as their need for each other began to consume them.

 

Donghae pulled back from the kiss, head dropping to rest on Kyuhyun’s shoulder as he felt his prince’s hands slowly start to take apart his robe.

 

Gently running his hands down Donghae’s side, Kyuhyun threw his head back when the older began to nip and suck on his neck, causing him to moan softly.

 

“Careful,” Donghae teased, breathing against his ear. “It would not do well if someone heard you.”

 

“I don’t care. I just want you,” Kyuhyun said, yanking the robe off of his servant and switching their positions so that he was hovering over Donghae. He swallowed upon seeing the look in his servant’s eyes, but leaned down to kiss him, slowly starting to grind against the servant.

 

Donghae clutched at his hips, grinding back a little rougher as he made little moaning noises that went straight down to Kyuhyun’s cock.

 

“Then take me,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun is lost.

 

Lost completely to his lover.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun should be basking in the glow from last night still.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun bowed further to the floor as his father continues to rant and rave.

 

“You were meant to respond to their summons a week ago, Kyuhyun!” his father bellows furious.

 

Kyuhyun apologizes again, helpless due to his own fault.

 

Because he had been so wrapped up in himself and Donghae, he had overlooked and completely forgotten about the important letter that he had received for him to head to lord’s home so he can meet the people in that area.

 

Now the lord had contacted his father about his tardiness, and here he was, being humiliated in front of the entire palace.

 

“Get him out of my sight before I lash him.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes at the threat and feels his lover’s hands immediately help him rise up.

 

As Donghae whispers comforting words to him as they hurry from the king’s court, Kyuhyun clings to his lover’s voice, holding back the tears.

 

 

 

As the doors shut on his son and his servants back, he waves for his head servant to approach.

 

“Do my eyes show me what I just saw?” he demands slowly, eyes still on the closed doors.

 

“My king?”

 

“Is my son under the influence of that whore?!” he bellows, furious.

 

The people in his court flinch at his anger, and no one meets his gaze.

 

That is the answer he needs.

 

“Bring him to me. Now!”

 

 

 

For the rest of the day, Kyuhyun worked. He made sure to respond back to the lord and prayed that his letter was sincere enough.

 

As it comes close to late evening, Kyuhyun cracked his back, frowning at how late Donghae was with his supper.

 

When the door to his room slid open, he did not expect to see another servant coming with his supper.

 

“Where is Donghae?” he asks, confused.

 

The servant doesn’t respond to him, merely plates his meal onto his table.

 

Kyuhyun feels his stomach drop and he grabs the male roughly. “I asked you a question,” he hisses.

 

Flinching a bit, the servant fearfully peeked up. “H-He’s been summoned, my prince.”

 

“Summoned by whom?”

 

“Your father.”

 

Dread filled Kyuhyun’s entire being, his body going cold.

 

Before the servant could even react, Kyuhyun bolted up from his bed and out of his room, already heading to the king’s court.

 

He had to stop his father.

 

He _had_ to.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to lose Donghae.

 

 

 

Donghae breathed out, eyes staring blankly at the scene in front of him.

 

After being punished rather harshly by the king - who made it _clear_ that he didn’t want Donghae to be near his son anymore - Donghae was finally allowed to go, only to be kept in the dungeons of the palace, chained to the walls that held him.

 

But when sleep escaped from him, he chose to simply stare out at the door in front of him, staring at the small ray of moonlight coming in from the window.

 

He could recall just how he was bought by the king, the orders that were given, and then his escalating relationship with Kyuhyun.

 

So many secrets out, so many revealed, but none of it had broken him.

 

Donghae closed his eyes, his body willing him to sleep whilst his mind continued to work, keeping him awake.

 

His back ached from the whippings he received from the king, bloody welts left alone and not properly taken care of. He had refused treatment from the medics, not wanting them to know the reason behind his punishment nor why the king was so furious at him.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

They all knew in some way, anyway.

 

“Donghae?”

 

Prying his eyes open, Donghae didn’t react to seeing Yunho.

 

The warrior looked saddened by the state of the servant, but said nothing as he joined the younger in his cell. “I’ve...heard of what happened.”

 

“I’m not surprised,” Donghae mumbled.

 

Yunho frowned. “Let me take care of your wounds.”

 

“Why? So that you can use me?”

 

There was a brief silence before Donghae felt Yunho cup his cheek, making him look at the warrior.

 

Yunho’s eyes were hard, but the servant could see the concern in his eyes as well. “No, Donghae. So that I can keep you alive.”

 

“Who would want a person like me alive?” Donghae wondered, keeping eye contact with Yunho. “No one does.”

 

Yunho frowned, shaking his head as he began to remove Donghae’s robes, ignoring his protests in order to check his injuries. “You have such low self-esteem, you know.”

 

“You did not help in that area, I’m afraid.”

 

A pause.

 

“I apologize,” Yunho breathed out.

 

Donghae shrugs and then hisses in pain. “What is done, is done.”

 

“Let me,” Yunho pleads. “You’re still bleeding which means you need to stop it since your body can’t.”

 

Donghae sighs, sagging more in his chains and cussing at the sting of his skin pulling. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Yunho promises, and Donghae nods weakly as the older male hurries from his cell.

 

As Donghae breathes through the pain, he tries to see a way out of this.

 

He tenses. Does Kyuhyun know about him yet?

 

Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps come back down the steps outside of his cell, Donghae raises his head to make a joke at Yunho’s speed.

 

His lungs freeze, robbing him of air as he sees Kyuhyun almost tumbling down the steps.

 

Kyuhyun freezes himself when he spies Donghae, his face going white.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Donghae tries to ease, but his lie is flat, and Kyuhyun knows it.

 

The male skids over to him, the dirt and sand of the concrete floor rising as Kyuhyun kneels in front of him, gently cupping Donghae’s face.

 

“My face is still pretty,” he lightly jokes, but Kyuhyun’s look has him shutting up.

 

“I-I need to see,” Kyuhyun whispers, voice shaken as he peers to look at Donghae’s back.

 

Hearing the shocked inhale, Donghae sighs. “Yunho is going to help stop the bleeding.”

 

“It should have been taken care of hours ago!” Kyuhyun hisses, outraged. “How could-”

 

“I refused the medics,” he stops Kyuhyun’s rant. “I didn’t want them to ask questions.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, hands cupping his face again as he peppers kisses over Donghae’s sweaty face. “The whole palace knows, Hae.”

 

Donghae nods. “I expected such.”

 

Kyuhyun uses his robe’s sleeve to wipe his face, removing the sweat and the dirt from his face. “My father…I never once thought he would do something like this.”

 

Donghae scoffs, wincing as it causes his back to sing. “I did.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him a confused look. “How?”

 

Donghae gives him a soft smile. “Because you are his son, a prince. I am nothing more than a whore.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes turn fierce. “No you’re not.”

 

“My prince,” Donghae affectionately whispers. “You need to go.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head in denial. “No,” he growls. “I am not leaving you.”

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“I said, no, Donghae.”

 

Donghae shakes his head and nods his head up a little, seeking for him.

 

He sighs as Kyuhyun kisses him, clinging to his face desperately.

 

As they kiss slowly, savouring it, the sound of someone coming down the steps alarms them.

 

Before Donghae can bark out an order for Kyuhyun to hide, both of them relax at seeing Yunho.

 

He doesn’t look surprised to see Kyuhyun, but he does eye how close they are. “You should not be here, my prince,” Yunho whispers as he hurries over to them.

 

“I’ve already said this,” Donghae chips in, accepting another kiss from his lover, smiling at the younger male’s attempt to shut him up.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, looking at Yunho. “I refuse to part from him.”

 

“You being here will only cause him to be punished more,” Yunho told him softly, seeing the look of horror in his eyes. “That is why you need to go before your father or any of the guards sees you here.”

 

“But…”

 

Donghae shook his head, reaching up to gently grab hold of Kyuhyun’s hand, giving his prince a small smile. “Do not worry about me,” he whispered. “For now, go. We will meet again.”

 

Obviously hesitant, Kyuhyun finally obliged and leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips. When he pulled back, his breathing was hard. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”

 

With a nod, Donghae watched as the prince hastily left the cell, his body relaxing slightly as soon as he was gone.

 

“Donghae…”

 

Donghae shook his head and then lowered it. “I know, Yunho. I know.”

 

There was no escaping it.

 

The king had already ordered his sentence.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun felt frustrated, helpless as he could only do nothing while his lover sat in his cell, suffering. He could barely stand around doing nothing, but anytime he tried to step foot in the dungeons, the guards would stop him.

 

He would only hear news from Yunho as the guard would occasionally visit him at times to tell him news of Donghae.

 

But that didn’t make him feel any better about it.

 

However, when word got out of a hanging to take place soon in a span of four days, Kyuhyun immediately knew it had something to do with Donghae.

 

So he sought out the warrior, knowing that he was the only person within palace grounds who would actually give him any information regarding his servant. Every time he tried to ask anyone else, they would either turn a deaf ear to his words or switch the topics.

 

An act that annoyed him immensely.

 

He edged away from the corridors leading to the banquet hall where the people were gathering to show his father the goods of the upcoming harvest. He breathed out, checking around to make sure no guards were lurking before sprinting off as best as he could.

 

From a rather _helpful_ \- or rather, frightened - slave, Kyuhyun was able to gather information on Yunho’s whereabouts.

 

It was no secret now that Yunho had a free pass to come and go as he pleased when it came to visiting Donghae. No one really stopped him, no one cared. In their eyes, Yunho and Donghae’s relationship wasn’t as scandalous as his and Donghae’s were.

 

The idea of it irked him, but he pushed it aside.

 

He didn’t want to think about that now.

 

Finally arriving at the kitchens, Kyuhyun saw Yunho prepare a small meal, most likely for Donghae.

 

“Yunho,” Kyuhyun called out softly.

 

Yunho peeked over at him, and Kyuhyun was almost startled at seeing just how tired the warrior had gotten over the past few days. “My prince,” Yunho greeted. “You should not be here.”

 

“I know, but I have questions for you, and I know that you’ll be the one to answer them.”

 

“It depends on what questions you may ask.”

 

“It’s about Donghae.”

 

Yunho grew quiet at that, looking around the kitchen before gesturing for Kyuhyun to follow him as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

As they entered the hall leading to the dungeon, Yunho finally spoke. “What about him?”

 

“I’ve heard...news regarding of a hanging,” Kyuhyun began uncertainly. “So I was wondering…”

 

“If Donghae was the one who is being hanged?” Yunho finished, earning a nod. “That is true.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, reaching out to grab Yunho’s elbow. When the warrior looked at him, Kyuhyun’s expression was one of horror. “What? But...why? Being hanged is a cruel punishment - even one for a slave!”

 

Breathing out, Yunho carefully tugged his elbow away from the prince. “Your father has charged Donghae for treason,” he explained in a whisper. “And charges for treason usually results in being hanged.”

 

“He never committed an act of treason, though!” Kyuhyun argues in anguish.

 

Yunho sighs and tries to calm him. “Your father does not need a reason to get rid of someone, my prince. At least he is giving Donghae a reason...whether that reason is accurate or not, most in Donghae’s position never got one.”

 

“So I should be thankful that my love-” Kyuhyun hisses but cuts himself off as he sees Yunho’s eyes widen.

 

“My prince-”

 

“I need you to do something,” Kyuhyun says slowly, calmly.

 

Yunho gives him wary look. “My prince, I-”

 

“You will be paid,” Kyuhyun cuts him off, and Yunho sags against the wall, helpless.

 

Yunho nods slightly. “What is it that your need from me, my prince?”

 

Kyuhyun leans close, and whispers the plan he had made just for this news.

 

 

 

Seeing Donghae sitting almost lifelessly against the dungeon wall nearly caused Kyuhyun to spill the bowls of water he had on the tray.

 

Hearing his approach, Donghae glances up, his face turning panicked at seeing it was Kyuhyun. “I told Yunho not to let-”

 

“I’m a very persuasive person,” Kyuhyun lightly jokes as he hurries over to Donghae, his stomach clenching even more at seeing how dirty and exhausted he was.

 

Donghae shakes his head. “You need to tame this side of you,” he scolds softly as Kyuhyun kneels in front of him, stroking his face. “It isn’t something a prince should have in his nature.”

 

“Then they’ll write about a new standard of princes after me,” Kyuhyun whispers, and Donghae rolls his eyes, his dry lips smirking.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the bowl of water and brings it to Donghae’s mouth, slowly feeding him the water and feeling his chest tighten at how thirsty his lover is.

 

“They haven’t been giving you enough,” Kyuhyun snarls, and stops him from drinking too much too fast.

 

Donghae pants a little from it. “I’m a prisoner, Kyuhyun. Not a guest.”

 

Kyuhyun says nothing as he feed the last dregs of it to him.

 

“Thank you,” Donghae says softly as Kyuhyun puts the bowl back on the tray.

 

Kyuhyun leans down to kiss the now hydrated lips, eyes tightly shut as he kisses Donghae gently, trying to pour his feelings into the male.

 

Donghae makes a soft moan, and Kyuhyun pulls back. “Hey,” Donghae whispers, ducking his head to catch Kyuhyun’s fallen gaze, “it’s going to be alright.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, the tightening in his chest expanding and making his throat tight as he holds back the tears.

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“You said you would be mine forever,” Kyuhyun whispers, avoiding his gaze.

 

The sound of Donghae’s chains makes Kyuhyun look, and he flinches in surprise as the male gently holds his face, making Kyuhyun look at him.

 

“I will be,” Donghae promises, and Kyuhyun’s suffocates even more at seeing the whirlwind of anguish in the male’s brown eyes.

 

Kyuhyun looks down. “In spirit, right?”

 

Donghae’s inhale has Kyuhyun’s gut twisting, feeling the male shake a little. “I guess.”

 

Kyuhyun, no longer to hold back his feelings, he just lets go.

 

“I…” Kyuhyun starts, but gets choked up.

 

Donghae tilts his head back up, and Kyuhyun sees the male looking emotional himself.

 

“I know,” Donghae whispers, eyes glistening. “I know, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, fighting back his own tears. “I can’t lose you,” he whispers, voice shaking as he clutches at Donghae’s face. “I love you, I shouldn’t be allowed to lose the person whom I love.”

 

Donghae looks up as the first trails of tears leave his eyes. “I know,” he chokes out.

 

Kyuhyun thumbs away the tears as his own falls. “Look at me,” he whimpers softly, his tears coming faster when Donghae does.  

 

Donghae moves to kiss him, and that makes Kyuhyun cry as he meets him, both of them trembling as they kiss.

 

He tried to deepen the kiss, clutching at Donghae tighter as he felt his servant shudder.

 

The kiss was slow, both of them savoring it as if it were their last.

 

And both of them knew it may very well be.

 

As they parted, Kyuhyun’s teary eyes stared into Donghae’s, the servant reaching up to gently brush his tears away.

 

A heartbreaking smile painted Donghae’s lips. “I love you, Kyuhyun.”

 

Those words did nothing but make Kyuhyun cry even more, whimpering as he clung to his lover and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in his scent and imprinting it to his mind forever.

 

He needed something to cling onto.

 

“Kyuhyun, look at me,” he heard Donghae whisper, and reluctantly parted from him in order to do as he was told.

 

He made a sound when the servant leaned in close to press kisses against his face, eyes closing as he savored the gentle act.

 

“Whether I’m here or not, I shall be with you,” Donghae whispered in-between kisses. “Alive or dead, my spirit shall always be with you. I am yours, you are mine. Nothing and no one will stop me from ever being with you - in spirit or not.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, more tears falling from his eyes, and leaned down to gently kiss him again.

 

As the kiss broke again, Donghae gave him a smile and gently ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you for loving me.”

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun felt him press a kiss against his forehead.

 

“Thank you for being with me.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut, head dropping as he tried to hide his pain.

 

There was nothing else he could do now; all he had to do was wait.

 

For how long, he wasn’t sure.

 

 

 

The chatters of the people around him did nothing to help Donghae as he was led to the gallows.

 

He kept his gaze lowered, trying not to look at anyone as the guard continued to lead him. Around them, he heard people whisper, talking about him and what he had done.

 

His charge: treason.

 

But there was no real explanation for it other than that simple one.

 

Donghae didn’t care though. He had enough. He was tired.

 

All he ever wanted was to be with Kyuhyun, but not even that could happen for him. He was dirty, disgusting - a whore. Who would ever want anyone like him?

 

As he felt the noose go around his neck, Donghae inhaled sharply, trying to calm his nerves before he freaked out. Finally opening his eyes, he saw the people staring at him, judging him, but in the distance, he could see someone familiar turn away.

 

The sight, though, made him smile sadly as he closed his eyes, feeling the noose start to tighten around his neck.

 

Seeing the hole where his body would drop down to beneath the small stone platform he was standing on behind his closed eyes made his breathing come quicker.

 

Hearing the crowd come to a hushed silence, Donghae began to count.

 

His executioner, who had wore a thick black clothed hood to hide his identity, Donghae heard him approach as the King called out for the reason of his sentence to death.

 

He feels the executioner’s hand between his shoulder blades, waiting.

 

Donghae was starting to sweat from the heat and nerves of meeting his death.

 

The king shouts for it to be done.

 

The harsh shove to his back makes Donghae stumble forwards, and immediately his feet fall down the hole, the noose yanking his neck, causing him to gasp at the pain, and then the suffocation starts since the push wasn’t enough to snap his neck.

 

Donghae had swore to himself he wouldn’t fight it, but his fight or flight instinct kicks in and he tries to find the edge of the hole, but he’s too far down it to get his legs up.

 

He’s starting to die.

 

Then, screams erupted, and as he feels his body get heavier and heavier, the feeling of his blood pounding through his body as his lungs scream for air, he forces his eyes open.

 

“Fire!” he hears someone scream, and he sees the black smoke coming from where Kyuhyun and his family had been standing.

 

As panic floods him, his eyes twitch and he has to shut them as he hangs, starting to slip into darkness.

 

As the screams grow louder with fear and panic and the chaos happening to tame the fire before it can spread to more of the palace, Donghae feels his heart rate turn sluggish

 

But then, he’s falling again.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s shaking, staring up at the burned remains of his mother’s quarters, he can hear her sob, saying she must’ve forgot to tell her servant she had lit an incense stick.

 

Kyuhyun turns his back on it, away from everyone.

 

He breathes out slowly. It should be done by now.

 

Hearing running steps, Kyuhyun looks to see his father’s head of guard looking stricken.

 

“What is it?” his father demands from where he’s consoling his wife.

 

Kyuhyun carefully masks his face as the guard starts to speak.

 

“Donghae is gone.”

 

As his father bellows out questions, Kyuhyun’s shaking calms down.

 

When he sees Yunho calmly approach them, Kyuhyun stares at him.

 

As the warrior passes him, Yunho gives him a sly nod.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart soars.

 

Kyuhyun listens to his father order Yunho and a few guards to search for Donghae, but Kyuhyun knows that it will be pointless.

 

He’s made sure Donghae won’t be found.

 

 

_Four years later_

 

 

Edging away from the door of the inn, Kyuhyun nearly clicked his tongue at the way people had no sense of respect in the middle land. Though he knew the middle land was overtaken by exiles and bandits, he had hoped people would have learned to become even more civilized over the years.

 

Clearly not.

 

But Kyuhyun was glad to see it gradually changing from a land full of thieves to a slowly bustling city.

 

At least it wasn’t as desolate as it was the first time he had visited the land, but that had been ages ago.

 

Shaking his head at his head guard when he was asked if he wanted to accompany them, Kyuhyun told his guards to simply enjoy themselves and keep on guard around the inn where they would be resting whilst he attended to the meeting.

 

It was time for the meeting between the two countries concerning their treaty, and though Kyuhyun found it all boring as he always did when it came to politics, he still needed to go. He still had more to go.

 

It had been what he’s been doing for four years already.

 

Breathing out, he decided to explore the center of the city, grateful that since the four years have passed, he was given much more freedom than he did before, allowing him to simply enjoy his freedom without fear of being scolded by his parents.

 

Sort of.

 

As he approached the markets, Kyuhyun paused upon hearing a voice from behind him. It was a familiar voice, distinct in its sweet way of talking.

 

Almost as if he was compelled to, Kyuhyun spun around, eyes widening upon seeing a familiar man share a kiss with another before the latter disappeared back into a stall.

 

He kept his eyes on the male as a small smile graced his lips before he turned around, freezing once he saw Kyuhyun staring at him.

 

Even after four years, Kyuhyun recognized him.

 

His Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae breathed out, staring at Kyuhyun with slightly wide eyes.

 

Feeling his body tremble, Kyuhyun took a few unsteady steps forward. “D-Donghae?” he stammered. “Donghae, is that really you?”

 

“What...what are you doing here?”

 

There was a brief silence before Donghae spun around and fled, causing Kyuhyun to cry out in shock.

 

He did try to follow, but the crowds soon recognized him, drawing unwanted attention to his arrival in the city.

 

As he strained to catch sight of Donghae, Kyuhyun sighed when he failed.

 

He had told Yunho four years ago to get the male as far away as he could. The middle land wasn’t far enough.

 

Turning on his heel, ignoring the delighted calls of his name, Kyuhyun stalked back to where he left his guards.

 

At spying the culprit, Kyuhyun yanks for him to follow him, causing Yunho to splutter in surprise.

 

Shoving the guard against the wall of the inn, away from the busy street, Kyuhyun pokes the male’s armour, hard.

 

“I told you to send him far south!” He hisses, causing Yunho to blink at him in confusion.

 

“Who, my prince?” Yunho asks.

 

Kyuhyun prods harder, only really injuring himself. “Donghae!” he hisses.

 

Yunho’s entire face shifts, lighting up. “You’ve seen him?” he asks eagerly.

 

Kyuhyun nods, arms folding. “He was in the market.”

 

“That is great-”

 

“With another man,” Kyuhyun cuts him off, and Yunho frowns.

 

“Another man?”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “They were kissing.”

 

Yunho’s face turns to one of pitying. “My prince…”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I was foolish enough to think he would still harbour a love for the person who saved him.”

 

Yunho sighs, but pats Kyuhyun’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Do you want me to see if I can track and find him?”

 

Kyuhyun thinks about it. He shakes his head. “I need to get through this meeting without any distractions. Good lord, Changmin is going to make that impossible.”

 

Yunho chuckles. “The southern prince has always been a handful, even more so now he is an adult.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles. “He is the only one to keep me sane during these tedious meetings.”

 

Yunho laughs and they both head back to the inn’s entrance. “Shall we head in?”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his shoulders as he nods. Things have changed in the last four years, him more so. No longer is he the shy little prince from the north. He’s become someone his father hands more responsibility to, making him tour the country and see to their kingdom, and just recently, the control to come to an agreement with the south king about how they should improve the middle land.

 

Kyuhyun’s grown up. His heart just as shielded as his guards.

 

He had wondered if he ever would meet Donghae. For a year he even prayed for the chance.

 

But with tensions running high between his father and Changmin’s Kyuhyun really can’t afford to become distracted with someone who still carried a place in his heart.

 

Seeing Changmin’s father’s advisors waiting for him, as well as the prince, Kyuhyun felt himself slip back into his controlled persona.

 

He’ll deal with it later; now, he needs to try not to throttle the old men who were accompanying his friend.

 

 

 

Giving the elderly woman a smile, Donghae waved as she headed back into her house, glad that his duties for the day was over.

 

He breathed out, lowering his hand as he thought back to what happened earlier.

 

It was a shock when he saw Kyuhyun in the markets, too stunned and too afraid to confront him after four years.

 

Donghae wasn't the same after he was helped and was sent to leave the North.

 

Despite Yunho's intentions for him to go South, Donghae didn't want to. If he returns there, he would have to go back to being a pleasure slave. So he had to run to the Middle land for a chance of freedom.

 

The people had been kind to him, helping him find his way and even help him find a job.

 

Donghae even met someone, a kind man named Hyukjae, but he didn't love the man. It had only been recently since he accepted to go out with him.

 

But his heart belonged to a prince — the same prince he wasn't sure still even loved him back.

 

As he headed back to his room he owned in a shared house, Donghae let out a sharp hiss as he felt his wrist being yanked, immediately turning around and using his weight to pin the person against the wall.

 

But he froze upon recognizing who it was.

 

"Yunho?"

 

Yunho hissed a bit at being pinned, slowly turning around to face Donghae once the male released him. He gave the male a small smile.

 

"You look good," he complimented.

 

Donghae eyed him for a moment before remembering that they were still out on the streets. Muttering out a curse, he grabbed Yunho and dragged him to the house and into his room, hissing at the soldier to be quiet.

 

Once they've entered, Donghae released Yunho and shut the drapes.

 

"You seem healthier now."

 

Donghae made a sound at his words, gesturing for him to sit. "What brings you here to the middle land?"

 

"I am here as head guard of Prince Kyuhyun's entourage."

 

At the mention of the male, Donghae felt his shoulders slump. "How is he?"

 

Yunho smiled. "He's doing quite well, just as you are. He's now fully recognized of being the heir to his kingdom."

 

Donghae slowly nodded, taking a seat across from him. "That is good to hear."

 

"What of you?" Yunho wondered. "I thought you've gone back to the South."

 

The younger shook his head. "If I returned, I would go back to being a pleasure slave, and I have no want to return back to that life."

 

"So you came here." At seeing Donghae nod, Yunho breathed out and reached over to take his hand. "I'm very happy to see you, Donghae."

 

Donghae smiles, but carefully moves his hand away, sighing at the hurt look in the older male’s eyes. “It’s been four years, Yunho,” he says gently. “Pardon me for feeling a little hesitant about the skinship.”

 

“Of course,” Yunho mutters, taking his hand back. “But four years was enough for you to forget who saved you?”

 

Donghae gawks at the male. “What?” No!”

 

Yunho eyes him as he leans back as best as he can with his heavy armour on. “But you have moved on.”

 

“I did not know if I would ever be able to see him again,” Donghae defends tightly. “My personal love life-”

 

“The man you are now seeing,” Yunho corrects, causing Donghae to give him a hard look.

 

“He helped me during my first year here,” Donghae explains. “We were nothing more than friends...until recently.”

 

“You do know Kyuhyun nearly ran away during that first year?” Yunho casually says, causing Donghae to jerk in surprise. “He was desperate to see you alive and well, but I stopped him, made him believe me that you were alive.”

 

“You never told me of that day,” Donghae accuses. “The last time I saw you was in an inn and you were leaving me in the care of another warrior who you knew. You did not give me any answers to how you saved me, just that it was Kyuhyun’s orders to get me far away.”

 

“The less you knew at the time was for the best,” Yunho says.

 

“I need to thank him,” Donghae says softly, looking down. “I need to know-”

 

“He doesn’t want to see you.”

 

Donghae looks up at that, stunned. “W-what?”

 

Yunho leans forward, expression harsh. “Our prince right now is fighting with the king from the south who wants nothing more to destroy this place and flush out the trouble,” Yunho hisses. “He is too busy trying to save you, yet again.”

 

Donghae doesn’t know what to say or do.

 

“I will tell Kyuhyun that you are well, but my orders are to keep him safe and focused.” Yunho finishes, and Donghae nods. “Maybe in a few months-”

 

Donghae shakes his head, stopping him. “He is a prince. He should focus on his duties….rather than me.”

 

Yunho stands to leave and Donghae moves to let him out. “I am glad you are well,” Yunho whispers as Donghae opens the door.

 

“As am I,” Donghae says. “You risked a lot that night.”

 

Yunho smiles softly, hand rising.

 

Donghae looks down as the hand does too. Looks like old habits will never die.

 

“Farewell, Donghae.”

 

Donghae whispers it back, and watches as the guard slips back onto the streets and from his sight.

 

Seeing the old man from the room opposite Donghae’s watching him, eyes suspicious, Donghae slowly shuts his door on the look, breathing heavy as he rests his head against the wood.

 

His life here in the middle land was different compared to his servant life. He and Hyukjae own a little stall selling herbs for cooking as well as for healing, Donghae’s background from his servant years coming into play whilst Hyukjae’s gift of the gab made it so that they had regular customers.

 

Looking back at his small room, Donghae bit his lip, thinking of Hyukjae’s proposition the male had approached him with a mere two nights ago.

 

He wanted Donghae to leave this room and come to live with him since he had a bigger cleaner place.

 

Moving around the small but comfortable space, Donghae wondered what he should do.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to see him, and Donghae was proud that the prince was mature now not to allow for distractions to get in the way of his duty. Very little men would do the same.

 

He’s heard of tales of his prince over the years from folk coming and going through middle land. He knows his prince has grown up to be the person that makes the people admire him, and also respect him since he listens to them and tries to help.

 

Just last year when the floods came, swamping part of the north, Donghae knows that his prince was the one to manage the situation, moving quickly to help his people.

 

He was so proud of Kyuhyun, and he saw where he no longer fits into the male’s life now.

 

Kneeling, Donghae lifted the lid of the small chest he owns. Staring down at the robes, Donghae carefully touches them, the smell of their owner long gone now.

 

Yunho had left these behind when he left Donghae, and Donghae nearly cried when he saw that it was a set of Kyuhyun’s clothing. Lifting the robes up and pulling the parchment from beneath, Donghae reads the words he knows by heart.

 

_If you get into trouble, use this_

 

Donghae had gotten into a lot of trouble in the last four years, months where money was scarce as well as food, but he would never use these precious robes, he would never sell them.

 

Placing them back neatly and shutting the lid, Donghae comes to a decision.

 

As he leaves his room to go and back him his stall for the night, Donghae tries to clear his mind, to move past today’s events.

 

But as he walks, word of the prince being in the city is making the people animated and curious.

 

He can’t quite escape from Kyuhyun’s presence yet.

 

 

 

He’s been here two days and Kyuhyun was starting to go stir crazy from being confined to just part of the city.

 

“I need to judge the state of it,” he argues, and Yunho shakes his head, the rest of his entourage unmoving.

 

“There is a storm coming and it looks to hit tonight,” Yunho pacifies. “I am not allowing you to trapse through the city and get caught in the mob of panic when it hits.”

 

“I am a grown man,” Kyuhyun reminds pointedly. “I know how to seek shelter from a storm!”

 

“My prince-”

 

Kyuhyun groans loudly, knowing he’s talking to a brick wall. “Do not make me use the ‘I am your prince’ card,” Kyuhyun warns, and his guards’ faces twitch in amusement, used to it.

 

Yunho grins and folds his arms. “You father told me to keep you safe; it is my vow to keep you safe and well,” Yunho reminds and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “I am not moving and neither are you.”

 

Kyuhyun growls to himself as he storms back into his room, muttering about the suffocating downfalls to being a prince under his breath.

 

As he shuts his door, Kyuhyun sighs, frustrated.

 

He only has five days left in the middle land before he has to go back up north. He wants to at least explore this developing city with his own eyes and ears.

 

He also wants to see if he could bump into Donghae again.

 

Yunho had told him on their first night here that he had bumped into the male, and when Kyuhyun demanded to know how the male was, Yunho had assured him that he was well.

 

And that was it.

 

Kyuhyun suspected more to it, and maybe that’s why Yunho has been stuck to his side since.

 

He’s been a good and proper prince for the last four years, no distractions. But now that he’s in the same city as Donghae, his love, he’s met with a very big distraction.

 

Moving over to the small window, Kyuhyun looks at the clouds, not happy to see that Yunho had been speaking the truth.

 

“Mother nature you are a menace of a god,” Kyuhyun mutters, and then looks out onto the busy street below him.

 

People were rushing, the threat of the storm making the city even busier.

 

Kyuhyun rests his arms on the windowsill and watches, content to watch ordinary folk go about their day.

 

He stays there for a few hours, breathing in the clearing air as the thick black clouds start to loom over them.

 

When Yunho calls for him to come down into the inn’s tavern area for his dinner, Kyuhyun reluctantly leaves his perch.

 

He gets to his door when he hears the first heavy pelt of rain hit his windows, causing him to hurry back to shut it.

 

As the rain starts to fall properly, the people start to rush even more.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun leaves again as Yunho starts to rap at his door.

 

If he can’t mingle outside, he can mingle with the folk inside.

 

 

 

“Will you be fine?!” Hyukjae shouts over the roar of the rain.

 

Donghae nods as he lifts the last sack onto his cart. “I’ll stay at the inn until it dies down a little!” he shouts back and Hyukjae nods as he works quickly to protect their stall.

 

Donghae hadn’t bothered putting on a coat, so he was soaking as he carefully wheeled his cart through the streets.

 

Approaching the inn after fifteen minutes, he was freezing as he parked the cart outside and began to heave the sacks of cooking herbs into the inn.

 

"Donghae!"

 

Looking up, Donghae sent a wide smile at the male hurrying over to help him. "Thank you, Minho."

 

Minho shook his head and gave him a wide smile as they've managed to bring the sacks of herbs inside. "It's no problem! What are you doing out in the storm, though? You're soaking wet!"

 

"A little rain won't hurt anyone," Donghae retorted, wiping his bangs to the side. "But may I seek shelter here for the time being?"

 

"Of course!" Minho huffed, leading Donghae away once he was sure the cooks had settled everything. "You can stay in your usual room."

 

Donghae chuckled softly. "Does that mean I have to borrow clothes again?"

 

"Kangin-ssi made sure to keep it stocked just in case," Minho teased, earning a bright laugh from the older male. "Just make sure you bathe and get dry."

 

Nodding, Donghae bid Minho a farewell before slipping inside his room. Sighing as small puddles of water began to form, he proceeded to hunt for clothes before showering.

 

It would not do well if he got sick.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had only been minding his own business when he heard it.

 

Laughter.

 

Curiosity got the best of him as he hunted down for it, Yunho trying to stop him every step of the way.

 

But Kyuhyun froze when he saw Donghae, the male smiling at the innkeeper's son before he slipped inside the room.

 

"My—"

 

"Ah, Prince Kyuhyun!" Minho greeted the prince happily. "What are you doing out?"

 

"I was simply roaming the halls," Kyuhyun answered. "Who was that male?"

 

Minho blinked. "You mean Donghae? He's one of my friends and usually works at an herb stall in the markets. He's taking shelter here, though, due to the storm."

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Be sure to send him some of the broth, I’ll pay for it,” he says and the male stares at him surprise, meanwhile, Yunho sighs, shifting behind him.

 

“Of course, my prince,” Minho bows, and Kyuhyun nods as the male hurries off to the kitchen.

 

“Subtle.”

 

Kyuhyun ignores Yunho’s comment as he walks towards the room.

 

“Y-you-” Yunho hastily hisses, grabbing his arm to stop him. “Kyuhyun, you can’t!”

 

Kyuhyun waits and he feels Yunho let him go. “You can go back to the others, Yunho.”

 

“My prince-”

 

“That was a direct order, Yunho.” Kyuhyun says, tone clipped. He waits until he hears his guard reluctantly leave him, leaving him alone in the corridor.

 

Gathering himself, Kyuhyun knocks on Donghae’s door.

 

Hearing Donghae’s call for him to enter, Kyuhyun does.

 

Seeing the male in preparations of bathing, Kyuhyun gently shuts the door, catching Donghae’s attention and causing him to freeze, his soaked shirt dropping to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun trains his eyes onto the male’s face. “Donghae.”

 

“M-my prince,” Donghae greets, bowing.

 

Kyuhyun crosses his arms against his chest as the male continues to be bowed. “Hiding?”

 

Donghae slowly rises, expression controlled now. “Is there something you-”

 

“Hiding _and_ being formal,” Kyuhyun comments, head tilting a little, mockingly. “What a wonderful way to greet the person who saved your life.”

 

Donghae’s cheek twitches. “I can never thank you enough for what you did, my prince.”

 

The title is starting to annoy him now. “Did you forget what I asked of you all those years ago?” Kyuhyun asks as he moves away from the door, walking around the edge of the single bed.

 

Donghae watches him. “I did not.”

 

“Then why aren’t you saying my name?” Kyuhyun asks, curious.

 

Donghae’s jaw clenches now. “It would improper to address you by your first name now.”

 

Kyuhyun stops walking at that. “Improper in the sense that you have broken your promise to me?”

 

"I have not broken my promise to you."

 

"Lies," Kyuhyun accused, eyes darkening as he looked at Donghae. "I saw you with that man. You broke your promise."

 

The older male didn't say anything, studying him. "It has been four years," he finally said. "I did not think you would keep thinking about a person like me."

 

"Have you not learned nothing about me when we were together?" The prince demanded as he walked closer to him. "I do not lie. I do not make empty promises - like you."

 

Donghae blinked slowly. "Then why are you here?" He asked softly. "Why confront me now?"

 

"Because I wanted to see you."

 

That had Donghae's eyes soften and he shook his head. "I _did_ love you, Kyuhyun," he told him, his voice a whisper. "And I will forever be thankful."

 

Kyuhyun's lungs seized, an unexplainable pain striking him to his core. "What do you mean you _did_?"

 

"You are a prince of the North," Donghae told him. "And I a former whore and runaway. Anything we had in the past will remain in the past, along with our past feelings."

 

"You...did you..."

 

Donghae gave him a small bow before straightening, eyes dark. "I apologize, my prince. But I will have to ask you to leave."

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun walked over to Donghae and pushed him back against the wall. "No."

 

Donghae looks past him, over his shoulder as Kyuhyun stands in front of him.

 

Not getting a reaction from the male, Kyuhyun grasps the male’s jaw and forces him to look at him.

 

“Look me in the eyes and swear that you feel nothing for me,” Kyuhyun whispers. “And I’ll leave.”

 

Donghae’s dark eyes stare at him, and Kyuhyun’s chest goes cold as the male opens his mouth the answer.

 

“I-”

 

A quick knock at the door as them looking over at his sharply, but it opens and Kyuhyun’s caught by Minho who almost drops the tray he was carrying.

 

“M-my prince!” Minho gushes, startled and Kyuhyun immediately lets go of Donghae, backing away slowly.

 

Sending Donghae a look, Kyuhyun leaves without saying anything, ignoring the stunned inn boy.

 

As he storms down the corridor, he sees a shadow creep behind him.

 

“Yunho…” Kyuhyun warns, and his guard says nothing, just following him as he goes back to his room.

 

“Did you both talk?” Yunho asks as they climb the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun rounds on the male, barely keeping his temper in check. “Keep an eye on him,” he orders, “I want tabs on him at all times.”

 

Yunho gives him look. “You can not get-”

 

“This will become a distraction if I do not deal with it first,” Kyuhyun cuts over him, tone final. “Do as I tell you, Yunho.”

 

Yunho bows his head and Kyuhyun turns back to storm up the stairs, leaving the male as he quickly enters his room.

 

It’s only then that he starts to react to his encounter with Donghae.

 

Shaking, Kyuhyun clutches at his robes, feeling his heart race.

 

“If he truly thinks I will leave it at that then he never knew me in the first place,” Kyuhyun hisses, hurt, angry, and jealous.

 

Donghae has it in his head that his feelings aren’t worthy. Kyuhyun is going to correct that.

 

He loves the male still, he just needs to truly see if Donghae does too.

 

And if not….

 

Kyuhyun will let him go.

 

 

 

 

“The prince is coming!”

 

“Hurry!”

 

Donghae glances up from his tiny work area next to his stall at the commotion.

 

Hyukjae comes hurrying over from the stall opposite them, grinning. “Did you hear that?!” he asks, excited as he tidies up their stall. “The prince is coming to the market!”

 

Donghae drops his head back down and goes back to carefully cutting the herbs he had retrieved from the forest outside of the city.

 

Hyukjae throws something at him, huffing. “Aren’t you excited?”

 

Donghae sighs, looking up again. “He’s just a prince, Hyuk,” says, bored, as the market becomes louder.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head at him. “Fine, be a miseryguts then.”

 

Donghae nods, annoying his partner further. “Just don’t rush at him,” he calls out as Hyukjae hurries to help the old woman a few stalls down. “He doesn’t like it,” he mumbles to himself, cutting viciously.

 

After his encounter with Kyuhyun, Donghae hadn't been able to think straight.

 

He knew that the prince still harbored feelings for him, and if Donghae were to be honest, he felt the same.

 

But he knew he couldn't let Kyuhyun go through what happened four years ago again.

 

The last thing he wanted was to have Kyuhyun experience such pain, even though he knew that the prince already did, but Donghae had to distance themselves even more.

 

Kyuhyun was better off without him.

 

Hearing the markets get even rowdier, Donghae hissed as he felt a sharp pain come from his finger.

 

He saw a trickle of blood flow out, prompting him to find a clean cloth and gently dab at it to stop the flow.

 

Donghae lifted his head upon hearing the women swoon, eyes nearly softening at seeing Kyuhyun in the markets, giving everyone a kind smile.

 

It was a sight he held close to his heart, but refused to acknowledge it.

 

As he lowered his head to resume cutting, he stiffened upon hearing steps coming closer to the stall.

 

"And what is this store?" He heard Kyuhyun voice out curiously.

 

Donghae lifted his head and saw Hyukjae walk over to talk to the prince.

 

"This is an herb stall, my prince," Hyukjae explained. "It is run by Donghae and myself."

 

Kyuhyun's eyes glanced at Donghae before looking at Hyukjae. "And you are?"

 

"Lee Hyukjae, my prince."

 

The prince slowly nodded, gazing at the herbs curiously. "It seems you two have quite a workload on gathering these herbs."

 

"Not at all," Hyukjae said a little happily. "Donghae has intense knowledge on herbs and has helped me gather them in the forest."

 

Kyuhyun's eyebrow slowly rose. "Is that so."

 

Donghae watched Kyuhyun a bit longer before diverting his attention.

 

As he went back to work, he could still feel Kyuhyun's eyes on him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was annoyed.

 

He had hoped that his visit to the markets would get Donghae's attention, but it seemed as if the male had no interest.

 

It only served to irritate him more as he saw Hyukjae move over to help Donghae, the latter giving him a thankful smile.

 

So when it came to night, he had managed to pry Donghae's home location from Yunho and snuck out with his guard in tow, intent on finding the male again.

 

But he froze upon seeing Hyukjae and Donghae kissing outside of the male's home before Hyukjae pulled away, the male kissing his forehead before he walked away.

 

As soon as the coast was clear, Kyuhyun hurried over to Donghae, surprising the male by grabbing him by the elbow and practically dragged him inside his own home.

 

“We need to talk,” Kyuhyun says, hand still on the stunned male. “Without any-”

 

“Not here!” Donghae hisses and Kyuhyun stumbles as Donghae pushes him towards a room, confused as the male continues to push him until they’re inside and the door is shut and locked.

 

Straightening, Kyuhyun watches Donghae catch his breath. “So you’re partners not only in pleasure but also business,” Kyuhyun comments and Donghae gives him a frustrated look.

 

“My prince, we have been through this,” Donghae says through gritted teeth. “I am committed to Hyukjae now.”

 

Kyuhyun fast approaches, and Donghae swallows as Kyuhyun looms over him, his tallness much more apparent now that he’s older.

 

“Is that so?” Kyuhyun whispers as he leans close, his heart leaping from the proximity. “You were committed to me first, Donghae.”

 

Donghae stares at him, and Kyuhyun slowly touches him lightly, seeing Donghae give no reaction to his hand placed upon his chest. Kyuhyun shifts closer, almost pressing against him now, tracking the way the male reacts to him being this close.

 

“You cannot tempt me,” Donghae murmurs, tone strong. “I belong to Hyukjae now.”

 

“No?” Kyuhyun purrs, hand fisting the thin material of Donghae’s shirt. “Then why haven’t you shoved me away?”

 

Donghae goes to and Kyuhyun pins his arms to the door, pressing his body flushed against the male.

 

“Let me go.” Donghae bites out, but there is no heat to the words.

 

Kyuhyun tightens his hands, waiting for it.

 

Donghae’s breathing hitches, his eyes warning Kyuhyun.

 

“Does he know what you really like?” Kyuhyun whispers coyly as he uses his strength to keep Donghae pinned. “Does he?” he asks, face brushing close.

 

Donghae tries to avoid him, head turning, and Kyuhyun dives for the opening.

 

Donghae gasps and Kyuhyun presses him to the door as he jerks in Kyuhyun’s hold, Kyuhyun’s lips fixed to the male’s neck.

 

“M-my prince- Ah!” Donghae cries out softly, shuddering as Kyuhyun suckles at his neck, teeth grazing.

 

Kyuhyun lets go of the male and holds him tightly, possessively as he loses himself to Donghae’s taste, his scent, his noises.

 

Donghae grabs at his shoulders, and Kyuhyun pulls back just as Donghae moves his head back to push him again.

 

Donghae groans as Kyuhyun kisses him with force, and Kyuhyun shudders at the feel of the male’s lips.

 

The very lips that caused him to lose sight of the world around him.

 

Whimpering almost, Kyuhyun kisses him a little more harshly, desperately trying to coax a response from Donghae.

 

When he feels Donghae kiss him back, Kyuhyun’s head spins.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun moans out as he clings to the male, feeling the male do it back to him, gasping softly as Donghae presses closer, kissing harder.

 

But before he can truly savour the moment, the victory, Donghae’s back vibrates with the loud knocking coming from the other side.

 

“Changmin’s father has responded,” they hear Yunho hisses from the other side, and Kyuhyun pulls back, eyes wide.

 

Donghae shakes his head, looking dazed as Yunho whispers for Kyuhyun to hurry up.

 

“I need to go,” Kyuhyun whispers, going to clutch at the male again.

 

His hands clutch at the air as Donghae evades him, shaking his head wildly. “Go.”

 

Kyuhyun steps towards him. “Dong-”

 

“I said, go!” Donghae yells, expression livid.

 

Kyuhyun stares, completely taken aback and he hears Yunho rattle the door handle.

 

“This,” Donghae waves frantically between them, “this can _never_ happen, Kyuhyun. _Never_.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, meeting Donghae’s anger head on with his own. “You still harbor feelings for me!” he argues. “You are the one complicating things!”

 

Donghae scoffs incredulously. “You are a prince!” he enunciates slowly, furiously. “You are the one to complicate it!”

 

“And I am a person too!” Kyuhyun snaps back. “I am more than a title, dammit!”

 

Yunho stops to thumps against the door, intention of breaking it. Kyuhyun kicks it, stopping him whilst snapping out an order for him to back down.

 

Donghae starts to pace, walking the anger off. “Leave,” he says, coming to a stop. “And do not come for me again.”

 

Kyuhyun is about to fight the male on that, but then he hears voices other than their own.

 

“Who is that?” Kyuhyun demands as Donghae’s face falls.

 

“Leave,” Donghae hurries out and pushes out of the way to unlock the door. “You are attracting attention being here.”

 

Kyuhyun stumbles, yet again, as he’s shoved out of the male’s room and into Yunho’s waiting presence.

 

As he rounds on the male, he gets a door almost to the face.

 

“We need to go,” Yunho hisses urgently and tugs for Kyuhyun to follow him, allowing him to see people standing on the stairs, eyes wide and curious.

 

Cursing, Kyuhyun shoves up his hood of his cloak and hurries after his guard.

 

 

 

Donghae leaves that night.

 

He ignores the curious and suspicious questions from his house’s neighbours, and shoves his belongings into the cart he uses for work and trek across the city to Hyukjae’s home.

 

When Hyukjae opened the door, he was startled to see Donghae.

 

"Donghae?" Hyukjae voiced out softly. "Donghae, what's wrong? Why—"

 

He was cut off as Donghae threw himself at him, clinging to him tightly.

 

"Hae..."

 

Donghae simply continued to hug him, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he shook.

 

He loved Kyuhyun, but Hyukjae was better for him.

 

But he was afraid of what Hyukjae would say once he knew the truth.

 

 

 

"You're an idiot."

 

Kyuhyun made a face at his guard's blunt words, turning to look at him. It had only been a day after his last meeting with Donghae and Yunho seemed to make it a mission to keep reminding him of how stupid he was. "You don't have to be so blunt."

 

"I merely speak the truth, my prince," Yunho said dryly. "You are merely lucky that no one knew why you were there. Otherwise, it would not do well for you or Donghae."

 

Huffing, Kyuhyun turned away. "What I do not understand is why Donghae refuses to be mine again."

 

The older shook his head and sighed heavily. "He has told you why, Kyuhyun. With your current positions..."

 

"I do not care!"

 

"But you should," Yunho hissed out softly. "Kyuhyun, you are endangering yourself and Donghae this way!"

 

Kyuhyun merely mumbled out a response before looking up when he heard loud cheering.

 

He blinked owlishly as he saw Hyukjae blushing madly while Donghae smiled softly at him.

 

"What happened?" Kyuhyun asked Yunho.

 

"The two of them have finally become engaged," an elderly woman explained as she stepped beside them. "A year together and finally they have become official."

 

Kyuhyun's eyes widened. "W-What?"

 

"Isn't it lovely news?" The woman shared obliviously. "Hyukjae's been pursuing him for years now. I'm so glad that they're finally going through with the ceremony."

 

Shaking a bit, Kyuhyun made a move to step forward, only to be held back by Yunho.

 

As he looked up at the guard, he saw Yunho gently shake his head.

 

"Not now," Yunho whispered to him.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, looking back at Donghae as he saw the male talk to Hyukjae whilst the other male wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

Jealousy exploded inside him, making him bite his bottom lip harshly.

 

Okay, fine. He couldn’t make the male see with his past actions, time to change tactics.

 

“Yunho, I need a favour.”

 

 

 

Donghae was excited, that was the truth, he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days with Hyukjae and looking after their little stall, but the second he sees the pile of robes in front of his partner at their dining table makes his excitement over their announcement vanish.

 

“Where did you get those from?” Donghae demands, moving fast to inspect the clothing further.

 

Hyukjae frowns, confused by his attitude. “They’re ceremonial robes-”

 

“I know what they are,” Donghae hisses, his muscles clenching as he touches the expensive fabric, the colours reminding him of the north and south. “Where did you get them from, Hyuk?”

 

Hyukjae takes them from him as he sees Donghae begin to shake. “They are a gift from prince Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae tells him, confirming Donghae’s suspicion. “Why are you angry?”

 

Donghae doesn’t answer, he just turns and leaves their home, ignoring Hyukjae’s desperate call of his name.

 

 

 

The plans were official, the south king has agreed not to demolish what the people of the middle land has created in the last four years, the threat of having their lives and work destroyed is gone now.

 

He had saved Donghae, yet again.

 

Kyuhyun sighed, dropping his clothing into his bag. He was leaving tomorrow, his time up.

 

He had given his guards the night off, after reassuring Yunho that he would remain in the inn all night. And Kyuhyun planned to. He was done, tired. His gift to the couple hadn’t provoked a visit from Donghae, meaning his last chance to convince the male was gone.

 

Looking out at his window and seeing the sky turn to a deep red as the sun sets, Kyuhyun sighs again, his heart heavy.

 

He wouldn’t go searching for Donghae again.

 

He was letting him go.

 

As he continues to pack up his things and tidy his room, a glance out of his window shows darkness.

 

Deciding he’ll read a book before retiring, Kyuhyun begins to get himself dressed for bed.

 

About halfway unclothed, his doors bangs.

 

Startled and alarmed, Kyuhyun stares at the door as he slowly moves to grab his knife from his fallen holder on the floor.

 

“Open up, _my prince_.”

 

At hearing the sarcastic snide of his title, Kyuhyun drops his knife and storms over to the door.

 

Donghae pushes past him, not giving him a chance to speak.

 

Kyuhyun grunts as he’s roughly shoved, the door slamming shut as he smacks into it.

 

“I got you present.” Donghae snarls, and Kyuhyun flicks his hair out of his face to see the older male bearing down on him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to fight anymore.

 

Kyuhyun just nods, and he feels Donghae’s anger grow.

 

“Oh?” Donghae says as Kyuhyun looks down at their feet. “Is my prince finally done playing games?”

 

“I never once played a game with you,” Kyuhyun defends softly.

 

“Then what have you been doing to me since you arrived here?!”

 

“Trying to find out whether you love me still!” Kyuhyun shouts back, frustrated and hurt, and he shows it in his face as he stares down at Donghae. “You were the one who kept running!”

 

Donghae goes to grab him but he then notices that Kyuhyun is only partially dressed, only wearing his pants.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t blush, he is proud of his body. If anything, he wants Donghae to drink in his fill of how Kyuhyun’s body as matured in the last four years.

 

Kyuhyun watches as the male stares at his body. “I’ve changed, haven’t I?”

 

Donghae jerks, and Kyuhyun’s heart skips at seeing the flicker of anguish in the male’s eyes before he forced his anger back. “I came here to-”

 

“My heart hasn’t though,” Kyuhyun whispers, and Donghae chokes on his anger. “My heart hasn’t changed, Donghae.”

 

Donghae struggles to respond, but Kyuhyun knows the male, he knows when his love is trying to hide his true feelings, his thoughts.

 

“You don’t have to hide with me,” Kyuhyun reminds. “It’s only me.”

 

Donghae takes a step back, expression torn. “I didn’t come here for this.”

 

“Then why did you come?” Kyuhyun asks. “You knew I was provoking you with my gift, if you were serious about not wanting me in your life, you would have ignored it.”

 

Donghae shakes his head in denial. “I-”

 

“But you couldn’t,” Kyuhyun whispers. “You could never ignore me, could you?”

 

Donghae’s eyes light with pain and Kyuhyun catches his arm to stop him from turning away. “Don’t-”

 

“You were the only one who ever saw me, saw through my shyness and sharp tongue whenever I was awkward,” Kyuhyun rambles as he clings to the male. “You helped me, taught me things no-one else can teach me now.”

 

Donghae scoffs at that, looking away. “I taught you how to pleasure someone, Kyuhyun.”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun says gently as he reaches to bring the male’s face to look at him. “You taught me love.”

 

Donghae flinches at that, his brown eyes begging Kyuhyun to stop.

 

“You also taught me how the heart can carry pain and longing, and that with every second, hour, day, and so on passes, that pain does nothing but stay, until that pain turns into a wall to protect the heart from being hurt again,” Kyuhyun says, voice just barely a whisper as he feels his throat tighten, his breathing quicken. “You taught me pain.”

 

“Please,” Donghae begs softly, a hand clinging at Kyuhyun’s wrist.

 

“You taught me to take risks.”

 

“That day,” Donghae chokes out, and then breathes heavy as Kyuhyun shushes him gently.

 

“I was not going to allow you to die for loving me,” Kyuhyun whispers, and he feels himself start to shake as the memory comes forward of the darkest, painful moment of his life. “Yunho was the executioner. You were never going to die, we just had to make it look like you were.”

 

Donghae’s eyes widen at the news, eyes searching Kyuhyun’s. “But-”

 

“When the fire started in my mother’s room, that was the distraction for Yunho to cut you down,” Kyuhyun explains slowly, seeing the male struggling to take in the news from that time. “The time it took for them to deal with the fire, Yunho would have managed to take you far enough away to get a head start.”

 

“You caused the fire….” Donghae breathes out, awed.

 

Kyuhyun looks down. “Not me personally, but it was due to my influence, yes.”

 

Feeling himself start to shake, Donghae lowered his head. "Why?" He whispered.

 

"Because I could not let you die," Kyuhyun whispered as he cupped Donghae's cheeks, making the older look at him. "I love you, Donghae."

 

Donghae stared at him before he gently grabbed Kyuhyun's wrists, turning his head to press a kiss against his palm.

 

The prince's breathing hitched. "Donghae..."

 

"I love you," Donghae whispered, finally looking at him. "I still love you."

 

Kyuhyun's chest constricted, breath hitching. "Dong—"

 

"But we cannot be together, Kyuhyun," the older interrupted, voice broken. "Not like this. We cannot be anything more."

 

"Why not?" Kyuhyun demanded, feeling his eyes start to sting with tears. "Why can't we be together?"

 

Feeling his shoulders slump, Donghae gently began to rub circles on Kyuhyun's wrist, staring down at their hands. "Because you are a prince. You are to bear an heir and start a family of your own."

 

"I—"

 

"A prince's duty is to his country," Donghae whispered, looking up at him. "Not to one person. Especially for a person society would not approve."

 

Kyuhyun choked back his tears, coming close to hug him tighter. "But I love you," he said desperately. "The only person I want is you."

 

Closing his eyes as he basked in Kyuhyun's warmth, Donghae pressed a kiss against his cheek. "The same for me, but you have duties to fulfill, and I won't be able to be enough."

 

"Donghae..."

 

"That is why we need to stop this," Donghae continued on, pulling away to cup Kyuhyun's cheeks. "That is why we can't be together."

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. "Then give me one night."

 

"Kyuhyun..."

 

"Just...one night," the prince pleaded. "Just one more night. Before we say goodbye."

 

Donghae stared at him for a moment before finally nodded. "Alright. One more."

 

Feeling his heart ache, Kyuhyun leaned close and kissed him deeply, feeling Donghae immediately respond to him.

 

He immediately wrapped his arms around the older, deepening the kiss as if to savor it.

 

If this was to be their last night, Kyuhyun was going to make sure to make every second of it last.

 

Keeping Donghae in the kiss, he gently pushed him in the direction of the bed, hearing the older make a surprised sound at the movement.

 

As Donghae laid on the bed, Kyuhyun pulled back to take a moment to admire him, imprinting him into his memory.

 

"I love you," Kyuhyun whispered as he leaned down, pressing kisses against Donghae's neck. "I love you so much."

 

Feeling his love clutch at him, keeping Kyuhyun close, Kyuhyun tried to hold back his tears as Donghae said it too.

 

During that night, both of them took it slow, savouring the next few precious hours together, being open and honest during those sated moments, allowing them to catch their breath and talk of their short time with each other and reminiscing about their past, before either one of them would tug the other back, lips seeking, hands desperate, and voices choked.

 

The goodbye was final in the air by the time they held each other, chests falling and rising fast with laboured breaths, their hands tightly linked as Donghae tried to coax Kyuhyun to give into the exhaustion only to see him fight it all the more, eyes once again shining with tears.

 

Because after this night, they will never see each other again.

 

 

 

Gently leading his horse down the street of the city that no longer caters for the exiles but instead is now a thriving city that is a much need support for both north and south, Kyuhyun couldn’t stop smiling.

 

How has this city changed over the years, becoming from a raw beauty and into something stunning, and it was all because of the people.

 

Hearing the whispers pick up, Kyuhyun smiled at those who they passed.

 

“Daddy?” his daughter, Yun, whispered and he glanced down at her from where she was carefully sitting against his front.

 

“Yes?” he whispers back, playing as the crowd’s whispers turn to awed murmurs.

 

“Are we safe?” Yun asks him, her small face tight with anxiousness.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and nods. “Smile, princess,” he tells her softly, nodding at a group of elderly women watching them.

 

Looking in the direction, Kyuhyun smile grows as the women bow and then quickly rise to wave at his daughter.

 

Easing his horse to a stop, Kyuhyun got off first before reaching up to ease his daughter off as well. As she crowds against his leg, hand tightly clasping his, Kyuhyun bows his head at the people as his trusty guardsmen dismount as well.

 

“Stay with the horses,” he instructs to a few of them, and they nod as they move to ease the horses out of the way.

 

“Ready, Yunho?” he asks as he sees the crowd in the market part for them, their faces kind.

 

Feeling his guard come up beside him, Kyuhyun glanced to see him already searching the line of stalls. Shaking his head, he gently leads his daughter through the market, talking and greeting the people as they go.

 

“She is beautiful, my king,” a soft spoken lady says as they pause at her stall of beautifully crafted hairpins, bowing in respect.

 

Kyuhyun’s chest swells with pride as his daughter stutters out a thank you. “She is the image of her mother,” Kyuhyun agrees, and the stall lady blushes as she nods.

 

As they make their way, buying a few things here and there, Kyuhyun spies a stall.

 

“What is that scent?” his daughter asks as they head over to it, and Kyuhyun’s absolute being vibrates at the old scent from his past.

 

“It is Argan and Almond oil, my princess,” a sweet and heart aching familiar voice gently tells his daughter, and Kyuhyun stares at the male who crouches down to his daughter’s height.

 

“You have this scent, right?” Yun asks Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun nods.

 

“It is a very precious scent that is hard to acquire in the north, it is why I don’t use it.” He tells her as he crouches down too. “Right, sir?”

 

Meeting their eyes for the first time, Donghae nods, his face aged now. “It is the scent from the south, my king,” Donghae says softly, “only a southerner can truly make it.”

 

As Yun excitedly explains that her mother is from the south, to which the whole nation knows of this, Kyuhyun and Donghae continue to gaze at each other, truly unaware of time.

 

“I would like to buy some of this oil,” Kyuhyun says softly, and he sees Hyukjae step out from behind Donghae to quickly ease Yun’s way to the stall so she can investigate the different smells.

 

Donghae smiles, the expression fond. “As much as you want, my king.”

 

Kyuhyun smirks at that, hiding it as he looks down. When he moves to rise, but accidently steps on his front of his cloak, he stumbles.

 

Grunting softly while the crowd gasps, he nearly chokes as the heat and the scent of Donghae invades his senses and mind.

 

“Easy,” Donghae whispers as he holds Kyuhyun tightly, and Kyuhyun pretends to balance himself so he can savour the hug.

 

Time seems to still for those precious seconds, and Kyuhyun’s heart aches even more as he hears Donghae’s breathing turn slightly shaky.

 

As he slowly pulls away, Kyuhyun bows his head in thanks and feels Yunho guide him up carefully.

 

“We need to move on, my king,” Yunho politely reminds him of the time limit on his tour of the city before he has to continue on his tour of the rest of the country.

 

Kyuhyun nods, body tense as Yun comes running back to him and smelling of the oils and herbs on the stall.

 

“Say goodbye to the kind gentlemen, Yun,” Kyuhyun directs as his guards sort out his purchases, and Yun does so, and Hyukjae can’t stop smiling as he does it back.

 

As Donghae rises, they meet eyes again, a silent acceptance passing through them.

 

They don’t need to say goodbye.

 

They already did.

 

 

 


End file.
